


Ghosting

by bluecryptid



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fuck Canon, I hope you enjoy my Bad Writing, I wasted a few months writing this, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, Please Love me, Tags to be added, Time Travel Fix-It, Very angst, all of it is angst, don't worry the ocs are only there for a few paragraphs at a time, everyone is sad, give him a break, i'M SAD, is that tag spoilers??? oops, it's the house from the Do Ya Thing video, murdoc is BI, murdoc never gets held hostage after plastic beach, or did I?, plastic beach, satanic rituals, somehow i feel bad for satan in this, someone comfort noodle, sorry - Freeform, stuart fucking dies oof, what is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecryptid/pseuds/bluecryptid
Summary: An AU where 2D dies on Plastic Beach and blames Murdoc for it. Murdoc isn't sure what to do, and tries to find a solution. Meanwhile, Noodle and Russel are struggling to cope with their trauma and loss. The actual fic is better than this summary, I just can't write good summaries. Sorry.





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people actually reading this, I've been working on this on and off since January. I'm almost done with it now. I'll try to update consistently, but I can't make any promises. Kudos and comments are appreciated. I like validation. You don't have to though.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy... Or don't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous about posting this hhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> I've been working on it since January. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Sorry about any inaccuracies. I know they're there, but for the sake of the plot I have made, ignore them.

Plastic Beach. The end of the world, or so it seemed. The sky was a vibrant orange, covered by clouds that glowed a dark red. The dying sun cast it’s last light over the pink island. Occasionally, an explosion will shake the island, or a plane will fall from the sky. The fight had so far only been five hours, but it felt like days.

Murdoc took shelter from a volley of bullets behind a plastic palm tree. When the noise stopped he peered out from behind it and ran to grab more weapons that laid in a pile next to the door, which was conveniently not too far away. He quickly grabbed a pistol and turned around to fire at the plane that had been shooting at him moments before. Smoke spilled out of the bullet holes, but the plane did not falter in its flight. The pilot retreated to the other side of the island.

He panted, trying to catch his breath. Murdoc knew he was out of shape, but only now was it actually catching up to him. He almost jumped when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He expected to see the Boogieman, but instead he was met with the familiar face of Cyborg Noodle.

“For the love of Satan, don’t scare me like that!”

She didn’t seem to hear the man. “The Black Cloud’s fleet has been depleted.” She paused for a moment. “A tactical retreat is in the process. They should return soon.”

“They’re comin’ with more?! Bloody hell, how many pirates are there?!”

She shrugged- a very human response. Murdoc didn’t seem to notice.

“When will they be back?” He questioned, placing the pistol back in the pile.

“Based on previous attacks, anywhere from thirty minutes to two weeks.” Cy informed him. She seemed to glitch out for a moment.

“Ugh… Check on Dent’s for me, will ya?”

Cyborg froze. It was something she did when pulling up data or checking the cameras. “He’s in his room.”

‘Of course he is.’ Murdoc thought. He was always locked in that underwater dungeon. The next words she said surprised him.

“There is water coming in from outside. That whale is breaking into his room.” Her voice was cold and empty, but somehow there was a sense of urgency to it.

“What- How- Fuck!” He rushed inside before she could respond. Cyborg did not follow him inside. She seemed concentrated on something else.

He ran through the mansion’s many rooms, and never had he ran so fast. He went down the stairs to 2D’s room as quickly as he could manage. There was a loud creaking sound coming from inside, and the sound of water spilling onto the floor.

Murdoc grabbed the doorknob and desperately tried to unlock it, but it wouldn’t budge. He shook it a few times, hoping it would open. It did not.

Inside he could hear sobbing. Cold sea water began to flow from under the crack in the door.

He knocked on the door. “Dents, can you hear me? Dents!”

“It’s gonna kill me! It’ll eat me alive!” 2D stammered through tears.

“It won’t if you just listen to me! Can you open the door on your side?”

The water was forming a considerably large puddle around the bassist’s feet. It came up past his toes and threatened to spill into his boots.

“I...I can’t! I’ve been tryin’ the entire time I’ve been here!”

“Ah, fuck.” Murdoc groaned. “Listen close. I’m going to kick down the door, and the moment I do, you need to get out of there. Got it?”

There was a muffled “yes”, followed by more sobs.

He kicked the door once. The door creaked, but refused to give in. The water would only make things harder. He kicked it again. Pain shot through his foot, but he didn’t care.

“Pathetic.” The voice was all too familiar. It caused Murdoc to stop dead. It couldn’t be. There was no way in Hell this could happen now. “I’ve seen children with more strength than that.”

He had taken advantage of Murdoc’s situation. Of course he did. Nothing ever goes right on these desolate waters.

“Sod off, I’m busy.” He growled, trying not to seem intimidated. The salty water was pouring into his boots and was wetting his clothes. The whale let out a shrill and sinister cry that echoed through the mansion’s lower level.

“Really? Trying to save your friend, I see?” The demon spoke smoothly, walking closer. Shadows danced around his feet with every step, arising from the growing puddle.

“I said sod off!” Murdoc practically threw himself at the door. He hit it with a thud. There was a crack, but it wasn’t the door. The bassist grabbed his shoulder, clearly in pain.

The dark figure laughed, now a few feet away. “You can’t save him. His soul was damned from the moment he met you.”

“And what about mine?” he grunted, his shoulder burning. He still leaned against the door.

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“Murdoc?! Are you there?!” 2D called, panicked. “Murdoc!” There was another load creaking sound, like metal crumbling.

The Boogieman was so close the bassist could feel the cold air that surrounded him. He had Murdoc in a corner. “Tell me, Niccals, are you ready to perish?”

Murdoc tried to listen to what 2D was doing. He could hear the water pounding against the door, but that was it.

As much as it hurt him, it was the only way. 2D was already done for. He had failed to save him, but there was something else he could save…

The pressure was building up behind him. Murdoc smirked. “Not today, mate.”

The Satanist darted past the demon and ran for his life. There was a final creak and the door exploded off its hinges behind him. Water poured through the hole, flooding the demon and hopefully sending him back to hell. Murdoc dashed up the stairs, the water right behind him. It would flood everything until it was even with the sea around it, and then, the island would sink.

He exited the stairwell, his legs aching. The water slowly climbed up the stairs behind him. It was slowing down now, but it wouldn’t stop until the entire island has gone down. He left the mansion for the very last time and looked for Cyborg. She was not where she was a few minutes ago. He glanced around, trying to find someone.

Russel was nowhere to be found. That was obvious. There was no sign of Noodle, either. If Russel was gone, so was she, he hoped. They had most likely left.

A gust of humid wind ruffled his raven black hair. He didn’t have long.

Lucky for him, all the collaborators were safe. They had fled when the fighting started. The bassist didn’t blame them; it was none of their business, anyways. They had nothing to do with the faulty weapons or his deals with various demonic entities.

He rushed to his helicopter, the one he kept at the dock. He opened the door, but before he could enter a familiar shape caught his eye. It was Cyborg. She was lying broken on the ground. He hurried over to her and picked up her battered body the best he could. His shoulder burned when he attempted to hold her in his arms. He took in a sharp breath, but refused to let go. He awkwardly stumbled over to his only method of escape. He set her down in the passenger seat, huffing as he did. The water was lapping at his feet. The island would be underwater within minutes, and his singer was most likely dead.  
Most likely? There was no way he could have survived.

The grief hadn’t hit him yet. That was for later. He just needed to get off the island and back to civilization.

But where would he go? He figured going back to Britain was probably the best choice, it had been his home for all his life. But now he had nowhere to stay. He was starting to regret burning down Kong. He figured that perhaps he could scrape up enough money to buy a simple house, or maybe even a flat. It would be better than the streets, or living with some stranger.

The helicopter’s blades whirred overhead and he was lifted up into the air. The sinking island laid below, falling slowly into the ocean’s depths.

* * *

It was all around him, and it stretched onwards forever, vast and empty. It was all he was aware of, floating there in the darkness.

The feeling is hard to describe. It wasn’t pleasant, nor was it unpleasant, but it felt different than what one would usually feel.

He sat there in the empty void, unsure as to how much time has passed. Time didn’t exist here, but he remained unaware of that. He figured this was some strange dream; perhaps he had overdosed on something.

He blinked. He was suddenly standing on the beach, looking out on the endless red sea. The island was sinking into the deep ocean below. He looked around. Next to him was a man who looked familiar- He wore a dark cloak, which cast a shadow that engulfed his face in darkness. In his hand, his boney, skeletal hand, sat a tall scythe that towered over him. It didn’t take him long to realize who this mysterious entity was. It was none other than Death itself, the manifestation of the inevitable.

He felt fear run through him, but he couldn’t move. He could only sit there and stare.

Finally, the hooded figure spoke. “ _Stuart Harold Pot._ ”

“Yeh, tha’s me.”

“ _You’re on my list, but you don’t have a destination_.”

“What’s tha’ supposed to mean?”

The figure turned, and though Stu could not see his face, he knew it was looking right at him. “ _It means something has interfered. This incident may solve itself, or it may not. There is no way I can change this without permission, and I have other things to do._ ” A dark fog formed around Death, slowly consuming it.

“Wait- What d’ya mean?! I don’t understand!” he desperately asked, but the entity was already gone. The only sound was the waves rolling against the shore.

He stared ahead at the water, trying to process what had just occurred.

Soft footsteps echoed from somewhere nearby. He looked behind him to see who it was. Murdoc was wading through the water with the cyborg in his arms. He seemed to be struggling. A helicopter was docked nearby, and it seemed he was heading in that direction. Stu walked over to him. It felt strange and wrong. Everything did.

Murdoc set the cyborg down in one seat of the helicopter and climbed into the other. Stu followed and sat in the back. He had tried to open the door to get in, but fell right through. He was surprised to say the least, but he managed to pull himself into the backseat.

He didn’t say a word. The shock from the situation was still setting in.

The helicopter rose off the water and into the sky. They made a loop around the island and left it for good.

Murdoc didn’t seem to notice him. His gaze stayed fixated on the sky around them the entire flight. However, occasionally, he would glance at the cyborg for a brief moment, but he never looked at 2D. Not once throughout the entire twenty hour trip.

After about six hours Murdoc turned autopilot on and dozed off. The vocalist wanted to sleep as well. Not because he felt tired, but because there was nothing else to do. Yet he couldn’t seem to sleep. It was as if he was doomed to be conscious forever.

And all these thoughts plagued his mind. What would become of him? And how would they react? Is this his curse for simply existing? And how would Noodle respond? Was this all some strange, distorted dream?

Who was to blame? It was obvious. It was the very person who had put him on that damn island in the first place. It was the very person who had abused him for so long. The person who had crashed through the window of the music store and put him in a coma.

He felt anger flood him, but only for a moment. It soon dissipated back into an empty depression.

-

After an eternity of waiting and gazing out at the sea, the raven haired man began to stir from his light sleep. He blinked a few times, processing his surroundings. He stretched and lazily turned off autopilot, taking the controls back once more.

Stu glanced at the digital map on the dashboard. Three thousand and twenty three more kilometers to go until they reach land.

How far had they come? All that was around them was water, endless and unforgiving. Home was so far away. Yet, it was so close. Three thousand kilometers had never seemed so small.

 

 


	2. Drink To Forget Your Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't recommend doing what the chapter title implies.

The hotel room was nice and tidy, but it wouldn’t be like that for long. Murdoc was only staying for a week, but a few hours later, the hotel room would be completely trashed, even without the other band members there to help.

He set down his suitcase by the bed carefully. He had stolen it from another hotel resident and managed to fit cyborg inside of it. He had nowhere else to put her, and she wasn’t active anymore, anyways.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. The exhaustion was beginning to catch up to him. He hadn’t showered in days, and hadn’t changed his clothes since the attack began. He felt gross and sweaty, and he was sure a wound on his leg was still bleeding a bit. His eyes stung from the lack of proper rest.

He remembered he had seen a bar when he was walking into the hotel. That would be a good place to unwind and relax after everything. He hadn’t been to a bar in so long. The last time he had was during the tour, which felt like ages ago.

He slowly stood up. His head felt strange for a moment, but it cleared up quickly. He made sure the hotel room key was in his pocket before he left, then trudged out the door, and down the hallway to the elevator.

A suburban family followed him inside, and they all gave him wary looks. He didn’t pay attention to them, and he wasn’t in the mood to scare small children, anyways. The atmosphere felt very tense. The mother glanced at him and pulled her child closer, eyeing the inverted cross that hung from the man’s neck. The only sound was the dings between the floors. Finally, the doors opened. The family quickly exited. The mom cast him one last judgemental look.

_‘Cowards.’_ Murdoc thought, the automatic doors closing behind him. The bar wasn’t too far away, in fact, he could see it from where he stood. It was small, but it would do. A group of guys sat near the corner, laughing and most likely drunk out of their minds. Classical, upbeat music filled the lobby, complimenting the dim lighting and detailed carpeting. He hadn’t realized just how fancy the hotel was until that moment.

He moved towards the bar as swiftly as he could manage, which, wasn’t that swift. He sat down in the soft stool, almost relieved. The men across the bar looked at him for a moment, but did not speak to him and hardly ceased their conversation.

“What can I serve you tonight?” The bartender approached him. He had an American accent, and already seemed somewhat sassy. “The menu is right there.” he pointed upwards to a sign hanging by two pieces of rope. On it, names of different cocktails and beverages were written in chalk.

“Get me the nightly special. Oh, and whatever is the strongest.” Murdoc requested, his speech monotone.

The bartender looked concerned. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

“Agh, I’m bloody sure, just give it to me.”

“Alright then, hon. But nobody is carrying you back up to your room.”

Murdoc didn’t respond, just glared. The bartender made the special surprisingly quickly, and poured him a glass from an unnamed container. He set down both glasses in front of Murdoc, who began to drink eagerly.

The cocktail he ordered wasn’t the best thing he’d ever had, but at least it was alcohol. He set it down and exhaled, glad to finally have some booze in his system. The glass was already halfway empty.

He was about to take another sip, when the glass toppled out of his hand and slipped all the countertop with a clang. He quickly turned around, expecting to fight someone, but no one was there. One of the men across the bar looked at him and laughed. He felt anger flow through him, but at what, he was unsure.

“Spill somethin’?” asked the bartender.

“No, I’ve never spilled anything.” Murdoc responded, bitter and sarcastic.

“Alright, I’ll clean it up. The drink is free.”

Instead of responding, Murdoc started drinking his remaining beverage. After a few minutes, he could feel the effects. It was comforting and familiar, especially after not drinking anytime within those past 48 or more hours.

Before he knew it, the cup was empty. “Can I get another glass?” he asked, his speech already slightly slurred.

“We’re closing in three minutes, sir.”

“I can down a drink in three minutes!”

“I’m not sayin’ you can’t, hon, but I need to clean up here. I’ve added the cost to your hotel bill.” The bartender bluntly told him, annoyed.

Murdoc grumbled something incomprehensible, stood up from his seat, then stalked away back towards the elevator. He felt a headache coming on; a dull ache blossomed in his skull. His leg also ached still. The alcohol was dulling the pain slightly, but he didn’t get as many drinks as he would have liked to, so it would probably wear off soon. He didn’t even have any painkillers on him.

He leaned against the elevator wall. _‘If only Dents was here right now,’_ He thought bitterly and longingly. _‘Him and his pill popping habits.’_

He began to feel oddly sad, and it was visible on his face. Quickly, forced himself to think of other things, like how shitty it was that the bar closed at ten. What bar closes at ten?

The elevator dinged, signaling it was time to get off. He strolled out and tried to remember which room was his own. 234? 387? No, those didn’t sound familiar. He decided to follow the path he took to the elevator; down the left hallway and all the way to the last door on the right. He pulled out the roomkey from his pocket and slid it into the door. The light flicked green and he entered. The room was dark, which was strange, because he recalled turning on a lamp somehow. Whatever, he was going to bed, anyways. He lazily kicked off his shoes and fell down onto the bed, not even pulling the blankets over him, and fell asleep almost immediately.

-

Sunlight poured through the window and onto most of the room. He groaned, sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He was quite sure he had closed the curtains before he left to go to the bar, but they were wide open now.

He groggily stood up, then dragged himself over to the curtains and quickly pulled them shut. The room became dark again, much to his satisfaction. He stumbled back over into the bed and tried to doze off, but he couldn’t seem to. When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised (and irritated) to find that the curtains were half open. He cast a glance at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. He sighed and sat up, his hair messy and ruffled. He still felt exhausted, but he felt better now that he’d rested.

He decided to shower for the first time in many days, all of which were spent fighting. He would have loved to take a warm bath, but he needed to rinse all the blood and sweat off of his body. The warm water felt relieving as it washed the filth away. He began to relax somewhat. The warm water felt so nice. He really did take showers for granted, didn't he? You can't stop and shower during an air raid attack. The only reason he got out was because the water suddenly turned ice cold, causing him to curse loudly and stumble out of the shower.  He wrapped a towel around himself and shut the water off, mumbling to himself about "just wanting to take a fuckin' shower".

When he managed to pull himself together and exit the restroom, he suddenly felt very uneasy. However, he didn't plan on wearing only a towel that day (as much as he'd like to) and changed back into his jeans and white sweater anyways. They were gross and dirty, but it's not like he really had anything else to wear. He was sure his sweater had a bloodstain on the sleeve, but who would notice? Any if anyone did, who would say anything about it?

What would he do today? It was already four pm, it's not like there was a whole lot he could do, but he felt like he needed to leave the hotel room. "The hell are you so afraid of?" He scolded himself for this unexplained anxiety, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling of being watched. He remembered what he saw last night, but disregarded it as some strange nightmare, or, perhaps sleep paralysis. He was not one to not believe in supernatural entities. After all, he did worship Satan, but he’d need more evidence to come to a hypothesis, and then maybe a conclusion.

He remembered suddenly that there was a library next door, conveniently, so he could look for somewhere else to stay. It’s not that staying in the hotel was absolutely dreadful and terrible in every way, but because he couldn’t stay forever.

He pulled on his boots over his aching feet. He would walk over there and see if he could use their computer to find another place to stay. He hoped to find a cheap flat or a house. He had to keep a low profile for the next little while. The pirates were still out there (and were probably more than pissed). And, there was still another album to be made, but there were no other members to make the album with. He was sure that would cause problems to arise at some point, but the extent was unknown to him.

He hoped things do not get worse, but it was unlikely.

 


	3. Dead, But Not Gone

He stood in the dark hotel room beside Murdoc, watching him with interest as he gently set the suitcase beside the bed. He treated it with such care, 2D noticed. Of course, that’s where he put the cyborg. When the cyborg was ‘alive’, he hadn’t paid much mind to her well being. It was strange that he was now so gentle with her. Maybe it was because she was so broken and battered, or maybe he had grown attached to her. 

Murdoc then sat on the bed, looking quite distressed. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. He radiated a strong depression, but it didn’t completely show on his face. However, he looked more exhausted than he’d ever seen him look before. His eyes were dull and baggy, and his hair was ruffled and greasy. He removed his hands from his face and glanced around slowly, and found himself directing his gaze back to the floor, thinking. He stood up and looked for a moment as if he was in pain. He blinked a few times, then felt around his pockets, obviously searching for something. His hand stopped when he found what he was looking for. 2D didn’t know what it was, but assumed it must be of some importance. 

Next, Murdoc exited the room and shut the door behind him. 2D didn’t bother to follow, even if he was curious about his band mate’s antics. Murdoc was ignoring him anyways, and he had given up trying to get his attention, or at least for the next little while. 

He would have loved to nap, but that didn’t seem to be an option. Despite everything, he’d convinced himself this was some drug-induced dream of sorts. Nothing really seemed...real, and what else could explain this? He remembered cleary his encounter with the hooded figure, and he could somewhat recall what it said, but it didn’t seem… right. He imagined there’d be more that happens after someone dies, or at least, there’d be nothing. He didn’t expect to get some half-assed explanation from the Grim Reaper. 

He began to take a step forwards to look around the room some more, but the next thing he knew he was outside of the room standing next to Murdoc, who was walking towards the elevator. 2D was a bit puzzled, but followed him anyways. He tried not to question the fact that his feet were no longer touching the floor. The sliding doors almost closed on him. The family inside didn’t seem to notice him, but they definitely noticed Murdoc. Though they could not see him, the way they looked at Murdoc made 2D feel awkward and out of place. He was relieved when the family left. 

Murdoc grunted and exited, and 2D followed close behind. He didn’t really know what else to do. 

They stopped at a bar. It was small, and there were a few other people on the opposite side. Murdoc pulled out a barstool and sat in it. He quickly glanced over at the other people, then up at the menu. A barista approached him smoothly and asked what he would like and gestured to the menu with a smile. Murdoc didn’t seem to find this attitude appealing, but went along and ordered. 2D didn’t quite catch what it was, for he was lost in his own world. However, the waiter seemed concerned, prompting Murdoc to lash out, saying he could handle it. The waiter shrugged and made a sarcastic remark.  

2D looked around the crowded hotel lobby, unsure how to feel about it. Well dressed people talked casually at dining tables in front of a fancy restaurant, some played pool in a faraway corner, some were playing casino games in a room across from the restaurant. The lighting was dim and casual. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Once again, he felt out of place. 

He turned his gaze back to Murdoc, who was unsurprisingly drinking. He always was, and when he wasn’t, he was just being generally unpleasant. He wished the man would at least try to change, but he never did, and he probably never will. 

He was surprised when the glass suddenly toppled from Murdoc’s hand, he certainly hadn’t done it, and it had not simply fallen. It looked like it was pushed by someone. Yet, there wasn’t anyone else around. 

Murdoc quickly turned around and seemed to look directly at him for a moment. He looked pissed. But strangely enough, he didn’t show any signs of seeing him. He didn’t yell, he didn’t threaten him, and he didn’t hit him. Next he turned to look at the men sitting six or so chairs away. One looked over and chuckled. Murdoc became angry, but instead of fighting the man he just sulked and kept his head down. 

The bartender noticed the mess and came to aid the situation, carrying a rag. 

Murdoc had a quick conversation with him, but 2D didn’t catch it. He had noticed a child staring at him. The girl looked no older than seven. 2D moved slightly to the side to see if she was actually looking at him. The kid’s gaze followed, wide with interest. She smiled and waved at him. 2D was unsure entirely how to respond, so he waved back. She began to walk in his direction, but an adult who was most likely her mother grabbed her hand and led her away. She looked back at him and waved goodbye. He awkwardly waved in return, then watched her as she began speaking to her mother. She was too far away for him to hear, but she seemed happy. He smiled faintly. 

He was brought back into reality when he felt an unpleasant feeling throughout his body. Murdoc was walking in front of him. He was unsure what else to do, so he followed him once more. It’s not like he really had a choice. 

He was beginning to think that this wasn’t a dream. Maybe he would never wake up from this. 

They stepped into the elevator. It was just the two of them. Murdoc leaned against the wall, his hand on his forehead. He looked like he was in mild pain, his eyes half closed and distant as they stared at the floor. 

Murdoc was in a slightly drunken, distant state as he tried to navigate back to his hotel room. Somehow, he made it back. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his room key, and opened the door. He entered the room, kicked off his shoes, and fell asleep on the bed. 

2D sat on the edge of the bed. He hoped this nightmare would end soon. He never thought he would want to wake up on that plastic hellhole in that sodding basement. He’d face the whale again if it means this never happens. He wanted to open his eyes after this strange dream, but no matter how much he willed himself to he could not. It seemed as if he was damned to this fate forever. 

Another thought hit him. If this was real, how would his friends cope? His family? Would he ever see them again? 

There had to be some way he could see them again. 

He knew Russel and Noodle made it to Plastic Beach, but had they survived?  _ ‘Where are they now?’ _ He wondered. 

Suddenly, he was surrounded by the sea under a dawn sky. He was standing on the edge of a large piece of broken boards left to the mercy of the open ocean. It rocked up and down over the bottomless sea.

He looked behind him. Noodle was lying down on her side, obviously unconscious. His eyes widened and he quickly sat down next to her. He looked her over quickly. She hard a large bruise around her eye and various scratches along her body, but nothing else seemed to be wrong. Her white dress was stained with blood and other substances he couldn’t name, and her dark hair was tangled and messy. She groggily opened her eyes and glanced at him for a brief moment. He stared back. She then fell back asleep. 

He felt something sweep over him and suddenly he was in his old house, the very one he had grown up in. He felt a sudden wave of nostalgia. He stood up to his full height again. He was in the house's living room. His mother sat on the couch, reading the papers. Something about her looked older and more tired. She looked solemn as she set down the paper. He approached her slowly and sat down next to her. She buried her face in her hands. He set his hand on her shoulder, trying to offer some sort of support. She didn't seem to notice.   
She looked up after a brief moment and took a sip from her cup. He wasn't sure what was in it. She sighed and wiped her eyes.   
"...Mum?" He asked, confused and concerned.   
She suddenly looked up, her eyes wide. She looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. She looked right past him. Her gaze dulled and she slumped over.   
The house began to fade back into a dull sky and endless sea. He was high above it, looking out at the huge grey sky. He looked down. He was standing on something, but he wasn't quite sure what. It took him a moment to realize that this was his friend. He had known about the difference in size, but he didn't know it would be that great. He was standing on his shoulder. Russel didn't seem to notice, he was more interested in trying to wade through the shallows. It was strange, though, there was no land in sight. Perhaps they had reached a sandbar or some sort of underwater plateau? Or was Russel just that tall? 

He didn’t have time to question it. He was sitting in the dark hotel room again before he knew it. He tried to comprehend what he had just seen. Was it true? Were his friends really okay? Why was his mother so upset?   
He began to feel overwhelmed. His shoulders slumped and his facial expression drooped. So much had happened in those past thirty six hours. Too much had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now That's What I Call Edgy(tm)
> 
> This was a bad idea
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short.
> 
> I'll try to update this every Friday. I have 17 chapters almost done. I may start doing it twice a week but then I'd feel bad because no one would be able to check out the tag without seeing this aaaa :,)
> 
> Anyways, if I don't update it's because I can't or I feel to shitty to update. I'm fine lmao it's just schooool


	4. A New Hideout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, I was cleaning up this chapter a bit and fitting things together. I also spent three hours staring at the screen while struggling to think of a name for this. Anyways, here is another chapter of this unholy creation.

Murdoc sat on the bench outside of the hotel, waiting for someone to take him to the new house. He looked incredibly bored and impatient, his arms were crossed as he leaned against the wall. It had been about ten minutes and his uber driver had not shown up.  He made a mental note not to ever use the dumb new app ever again.   
A mother and her child strolled out of the revolving doors. The mother stopped to smoke and the child ran over to him.

“Hey! You’re the man I saw last night!” the kid chimed. 

“Eh? I don’t remember you.” Murdoc dismissed the kid in hopes of avoiding an awkward conversation. 

“Not you, him!” she pointed to an empty space on the bench. 

He rolled his eyes.  _ ‘Kids,’ _ he thought.  _ ‘Kids are fuckin’ weird.’  _

“You’re kinda weird lookin’.” she spoke to the empty space. She focused her gaze on Murdoc. “You too.” 

“Thanks.” he responded flatly. 

The mother quickly perked up and glanced around. When her eyes landed on her daughter at last she quickly strolled over and grabbed her hand. “Isabelle, what did I tell you about talking to strangers!” She scolded, then began dragging the child away.

“But moooom, they were _nice_!” Isabelle groaned in protest. 

“That’s no excuse. Come with me, we’ll be late if we don’t hurry...” They disappeared into a black minivan. 

A white ford pulled up in front of the hotel. The description matched that of the uber driver’s car, so Murdoc walked over to it. The driver rolled down the window. 

“Hey! Are you the bloke I’m supposed to pick up?” The driver asked rather loudly.

“I hope so.” Murdoc mumbled. 

“Alright, get in then.” The driver motioned towards the back seat.

Murdoc quickly entered the vehicle. 

The driver looked at him from the mirror. “So, where are you two going?” 

“Don’t you already have the address- Wait, what do you mean ‘you two’?” Murdoc questioned. 

“Hm, I thought I saw someone in the backseat with you. I guess not.” 

“What did he look like?” 

The driver gave him an odd look. “Well, he was tall, and he had some wacky hair. It was probably just my imagination. I’ve been awake since two in the morning.” 

“Oh.” Murdoc responded, panicking on the inside. 

The car began to move slowly. 

It certainly was possible, wasn’t it? He was partially responsible for this man’s death. Of course something like this would happen. 

The gravity of the situation began to set in. He was partially responsible for the death of his bandmate. 2D was dead. Dead and probably pissed. 

“So, how’s life been treatin’ ya?” The stranger driving the car tried to make conversation.

“Huh? Oh. It’s been terrible.” 

“Yeah, I know how that feels. I have two teenagers. You got any kids?”

Murdoc thought of a way to answer the question. Noodle would count as his child, wouldn’t she? “It’s complicated.” 

The driver nodded in understanding. 

They didn’t talk much the rest of the drive, luckily. It was a long drive, though. Traveling across the city does take a bit. However, it was nice to see all the familiar sights. He was so lonely on that desolate shithole. You don’t miss a dull, crowded city until you’re stranded on a trash island in the Pacific. The sounds of traffic were almost comforting. 

A light rain began to fall. He wished he had an umbrella, because he definitely wasn’t in the mood to get his clothes soaked. It was chilly, too, which made everything worse. 

Finally, the car stopped in front of a large, white house. The rain was starting to come down with more intensity than it had before. Soft thunder rumbled somewhere distant. 

“We’re here.” the driver informed him.

“Uh,” He glanced at the clock on the dash. It was almost nine thirty. “Okay. Thanks.” 

“See ya.” the driver waved goodbye half-heartedly. 

Murdoc quickly exited the car. He hurried to get out of the downpour. 

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of keys, then opened the door to the new house. It was rather barren on the inside. There wasn’t much furniture yet. He couldn’t salvage anything other than Cyborg from Plastic Beach, and all the furniture in Kong is no more than ashes. 

It took a few days, but due to his large sum of money and super star status, he was able to obtain a decently sized house in the city. The whole process was rather quick, actually. All he really did was fill out the required paperwork and send it back to whoever was selling the house. He didn’t remember exactly how much he had spent on it, but he didn’t have much money left. Living on a desolate island is expensive. He needed more money from the album to come in before he could furnish the house. There was some remaining furniture, including a few chairs, a couch, a mattress, and various other things.

The house seemed normal and low-key enough to keep the record company off of his trial. He knew it was only a matter of time before they came after him. 

He dragged his bag inside and set it down near the door, then slammed the door shut and locked it. The inside of the house was rather dark. He figured it would be a good idea to set up his makeshift bed before he passed out on the floor. 

He walked up the stairs to the second floor, his feet dragging. He looked for the room with the mattress, since he didn’t plan on sleeping on the floor. It was a large room with no windows at the end of the second floor hallway. 

He set down a few blankets and a ripped pillow onto the mattress, which he had stolen from the hotel. He promised himself he’d go shopping tomorrow. Maybe. 

Murdoc’s stomach growled, and he realized he hadn’t eaten that day. There wasn’t any food anywhere in the house. If he wanted to eat he would have to go out and buy some food. 

A door closed somewhere else in the house. Murdoc stopped what he was doing. He was the only one in the building. Unless, somehow, someone snuck in. It sounded like it was coming from an upstairs bedroom. He cautiously climbed the stairs to the next floor, half ready to run and half ready to beat someone’s ass. However, when he reached the next level he could see no one. He decided to check all of the rooms to be sure. He peered into each room, but found not a soul. There was a brief shuffling sound behind him. When he turned to look, once more, he found no one. 

He grunted in confusion. Was the place he bought haunted? It seemed everywhere he’s lived over the past twenty years was, excluding Plastic Beach. The flat he owned before Kong was haunted as well. 

“Fuckin’ ghosts.” he muttered, sighing as he tread back down the stairs. The rain outside picked up, as if to set the mood. A bright, white light flickered through a nearby window, illuminating the dark house. It was followed by a loud rumble. How cliche. 

He never thought he would want to go to bed at ten o'clock at night, but he did. There wasn’t much else to do. He couldn’t go anywhere, and he couldn’t drink anything. He made a note to himself to get alcohol the next day and have the Stylo car brought to his address. 

Somehow, he ended up standing in the bathroom. Murdoc examined himself in the mirror. His hair was messy and ruffled. He straightened his hair with his hands to fix the problem. It had grown so long that it almost completely covered his eyes. He swept it slightly to the side so he could see a bit better. There was nothing else he could really do about his appearance. The dark circles seemed permanent at this point, and nothing would change his bizarre skin color. He’d be strange forever. 

His shoulder still ached quite a bit from when he had hit the door. It definitely was not broken, but it was badly bruised. He pulled up his sleeve to check on it’s progress. The bruise had become a reddish-purple. It was large, but it wasn’t too terribly severe. It would heal in a week or two. 

He stepped out of the bathroom. He looked to his right to see someone… familiar. Someone he thought he wouldn’t see for a long time. His skin was pale and seemed to glow eerily in the dim light, his eyes were even emptier than before and were now a bright white, and he seemed to float. He stared back at Murdoc, seeming equally surprised. He blinked and cocked his head, but said nothing. 

Murdoc blinked a few times, wondering if this was some illusion. He didn’t disappear.

Murdoc stuttered. “2D?!” he said in surprise.

“You can see me?” 2D responded, equally surprised. 

“But- you’re dead!” Murdoc exclaimed. 

2D flinched. His lip quivered. All of a sudden he became very distant. “I must’ve taken too many pills…” he murmured, his shoulders drooping. 

“That’s not how-” 

“This is… just some bad dream, right?” he asked no one in particular. 

“I… I’m afraid not.” 

“Huh?” 

“You’re not dreaming.” 

2D’s face fell. 

“I wish this is all some crazy dream, too!” Murdoc exclaimed. “I wish that I could wake up back in Kong Studios. But I can’t.” 

2D was quiet. After a moment, he spoke. “I’m… dead…” he whispered. He blinked. “Nonono… Tha’s not true.” 

“It is. You remember, don’t you?” 

“...Yes. I remember.” he said after a while. “You were there, on the other side of the door. Why didn’t you help me?” he asked helplessly. 

Murdoc became defensive. “I was trying to help, but the door wouldn’t budge. Then I got attacked!” 

“Yeah, but you put me down there in the first place. It’s still your fault.” 2D muttered. 

Murdoc looked down at the floor. “So, you’ve come back to haunt me?” he mumbled bluntly. “or are you some twisted figment of my imagination?” 

There was no response, so he looked up. 2D was still there. He looked like he was close to tears. 

“I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t change much...” Murdoc apologized. 

“Since when were you sorry?” 

Murdoc was taken aback. “Huh?” 

“You’re only sorry now that I’m dead.” 2D said bitterly. “You were never sorry all those other times.” 

“I’ve realized my mistakes. I shouldn’t have done everything I did.” Murdoc admitted solemnly. He looked away from 2D’s gaze. 

“I can’t believe that.” 2D said quietly. 

“Well, It’s the truth. Why would I lie to you now?” 

“Why wouldn’t you?” 

“...It’s pointless. You’ll see for yourself soon, anyways.” Murdoc told him. He received no reply. He looked up to make sure his band mate was still there, but he was not. There was no trace of him. 

“God, I’m going insane.” He said aloud. “I’m fucking hallucinating now. That’s just what I need!”

A clap of thunder shook the house.  

Murdoc sighed. “I need a drink.”

 

* * *

 

There was a small bookshelf tucked away in a corner in what Murdoc assumed was the living room. He really didn’t have much else to do, so he scanned the bookshelf for something remotely interesting. A book about birds caught his eye. He did like birds quite a lot, even if he would often deny it. There was something about them he was drawn to, corvids in particular. He suddenly remembered Cortez the raven. What had happened to him? 

He forced himself not to think about the past. He pulled the book out of the shelf. It was quite dusty, and the pages were yellowing. Despite this, it’s condition seemed great. 

It was odd that the living room was fully furnished, but the rest of the house was sparsely furnished. Perhaps the old owners just hated everything in this one room so they left it behind. Why would they not sell it?

Murdoc began to read with slight interest. The rain picked up even more outside. The wind whistled past the windows. 

Murdoc thought he saw some movement. He glanced behind him. 

There he was again, his eyes a milky white and his hair a vibrant blue. He still wore that mask, the dumb clown one. It sat on top of his head awkwardly. He was staring at Murdoc from behind the chair, but this time his gaze was somewhat curious. Murdoc tried to ignore him, but it was just impossible. 

“What’cha doin’?” Stuart asked. He sounded bored and alone. 

“Running from my problems.” Murdoc flipped to the next page of his book. He refused to look up from it. He couldn’t look at the person before him.

“I do that, too. I’m doing that right now.” Stu peered over Murdoc shoulder and began to read aloud, “...the average crow is much smarter than we like to think. It can memorize a human face after merely glancing at it. You really like birds, huh?” he smirked. 

Murdoc slammed the book shut. He gave in and looked at the ghost. “Bloody hell, don’t you have anything better to do?” 

2D gave him a blank look. “No.” 

“What, you can’t go pester some other unfortunate soul?” 

“No. I can’t leave this place unless you do…” he trailed off.  “It’sa bummer, I’m stuck with ya… I’d rather be doin’ a ton of other shit, but no.” 

He picked up his book and flipped to the page he left off on. “Find something to do that isn’t bothering me.” 

“Ah, come on. You hate me even now? I thought you’d be a little more friendly, you know?” 2D looked hurt. 

“Just because good ol’ Dick got you that doesn’t mean I want to be near you. I’d like some time to myself for once. Is that too much to ask for, Dents?” 

Stuart stared at the floor. It was suddenly very appealing. “Well it’s not like I matter anymore. I’m not even alive.” 

“But you’re still here, and that’s a problem.”  Once more, Murdoc didn’t look up from his book. 

“Why do you still hate me? I have nothing now, and, I am nothing, but you still hate me.” 

“I hate everyone.” Murdoc stated simply. 

2D narrowed his eyes. “What about Noodle?” 

“Almost everyone.” The satanist glanced back at the other man. “What’s your point?” 

“Where is she?” 

Murdoc thought for a moment. “I… I don’t know. She showed up for a bit, fought pirates, then she was gone. Russel was, too… They’re... probably okay. I assume they just left once the fighting stopped.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Noodle is a strong girl. She survived El Manana, I’m damn sure she survived this. She’s not with you, after all.” He reasoned. 

“I guess so…” he stared back down at the floor. 

“Why are you talking to me, anyway? Don’t you hate me now?” Murdoc asked. 

“I do. But I’m lonely and you’re the only person I can talk to.” His voice was somewhat melancholy, but his facial expression didn’t change much. 

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah.” he paused, as if trying to recall something. “I’ve tried talkin’ to other people. It doesn’t work out well.” 

“You’re not gonna say any edgy shit this time? Or slam doors at god knows how early in the morning?” 

“Not right now.”

Murdoc was becoming somewhat suspicious. “What’s got ya in such a good mood?” 

“I don’t know… It’s just nice to talk to someone, even if you let me die.” His voice became a bit angrier towards the end of his sentence. 

“Sweet Satan, how many times do I have to tell you I was trying to save you?” Murdoc became defensive. He stood up from his seat. 

“You left me there.” 

“I was attacked and had to defend myself. I wasn’t able to save you.” 

“Well, you put me down there with it in the first place. You let me waste away in there! You didn’t care until you were about to lose your singer!” 

“Just shut up before I call an exorcist or some shit!” Murdoc threatened. 

“You wouldn’t do that- You wouldn’t want anything holy in your house. Not even to get rid of me.” 

“Don’t push your luck.” The satanist growled. “You know I’d do just about anything. You keep sayin’ shit like this because you think I can’t hurt you.” he leaned in closer. He could feel the cold air around 2D. “But you’re wrong.” 

The blue haired man must have been feeling confident, or just very pissed, because he responded. “And what are you gonna do? Hit me?”

“Don’t play around with me, boy. I’ve been working with dark magic for most of my life. There’s an endless amount of shit I could do to you. Got it?” 

2D’s confidence faltered. He nodded quickly.

He hadn’t thought of that. But would Murdoc really? The scary thing was that he didn’t know. The bassist was a wildcard; he was unpredictable in every way imaginable. What he would say or do next was a mystery.

“Good.” Murdoc relaxed a little. “I’m curious, would you mind telling me why you’re still here?” 

“Uh, I don’ know. I just am.” 2D said awkwardly. He looked quite awkward, too. 

“No unfinished business?” Murdoc questioned further. 

“Not that I know of.” 2D responded honestly.

“No other reasons for wanting to stay?” 

“I don’t know. There’s a lot of things that I wish I could have done. I want to see my friends and family again.” 

“Then why don’t you?” 

2D paused. “It's not that simple. I’m not sure how to explain it.” 

Murdoc looked like he was thinking. His gaze moved away from the spirit. “I know I said some stuff earlier, er, a few seconds ago. It still holds true, but…” he sounded like saying the words physically hurt him. “I’m... sorry for… lashing out.” 

“...Okay.” 

“Look, I’m a shitty person. I really am.” The bassist admitted. 

“Yeah. You really are.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens... kind of... 
> 
> There actually is a plot, I promise. You just need to wait a few more chapters. 
> 
> Gotta love that angst. *ok hand emoji*  
> (Is this even angsty? Is this even good???)


	5. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ whoever left that comment: I love you. 
> 
> Sorry for not updating for a month, life just happens sometimes. 
> 
> There is a plot developing here, just wait another few chapters.

The air was cool and humid. The sky was overcast, and the buildings were crowded together. An occasional car will drive down the street, interrupting the silence. Murdoc sat on the front steps of the house, smoking a cigarette. Normally he would just do that inside, but he decided he needed some fresh air to help clear his mind. There was too much happening in there, even with all the alcohol running through his veins. 2D sat next to him, staring blankly at the clouds. A few ravens cawed in the distance. 

“I could use a smoke right about now.” 2D mumbled, eyeing Murdoc’s cigarette. 

“Can’t smoke, can you?” Murdoc questioned, but he knew the answer quite well. 

“No, but I want to.” the former singer pouted. He began staring into the distance once again. 

“Huh, I almost feel sorry for you. You can’t do much of anything anymore.” Murdoc commented. 

“Yeah.” 

“Maybe there’s a way I can give you one, but I don’t think so.” 

“It’s fine… I doubt it’ll make me feel better.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

The singer shrugged. “I can’t really feel much anymore.” 

“...So, how come I can see you?” 

“Uh, I don’t know.” 

“I don’t have a clue, either. Hm.” 

“I don’t think anyone but you can see me.” He suddenly remembered the little girl. “Well, uh, I don’t think most people can.” 

“Obviously.” 

The conversation ceased. They both sat again in silence. 

A woman began to approach the two. Stu seemed to immediately recognize her dark brown hair, which was neatly pulled into a bun, and her nurse’s clothes. She was aging, and looked worn down, but there was still a spark of life in her eyes. Murdoc watched her with interest. She stopped a meter or so away from the front steps the two were seated on. 2D stood up. He looked shocked and depressed, but also a bit… happy. 

“You are Mr. Niccals, correct?” she asked, almost out of breath. 

“...Yeah. You are?” 

“Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself first. I’m Rachel Pot, Stuart’s mother.” 

Murdoc wasn’t sure how to respond. He began to panic internally. “Oh… Have we met?” 

“I believe we did after the… incident. Have you seen my son anywhere? He hasn’t responded to any of my calls in the last few years, I’m starting to get worried that something bad happened to him.” 

“I, uh…” Murdoc trailed off. He couldn't tell her. She wouldn’t take it well. She’d probably blame him, and she had every right to, but Murdoc didn’t want to face the consequences of his actions.  “I don’t know what happened to him. After Plastic Beach, everyone was seperated…. He could be dead, but maybe not.” 

2D looked at him, surprised. “Murdoc, don’t lie to her!” 

The older man shot him a quick, angry look. 

Rachel looked defeated. It was visible on her face that she was searching for something to say. “I… I guess we just shouldn’t give up hope. I will keep looking for him.” 

Stu stood and watched helplessly as these events unfolded. He wanted to hug her and let her know that he was right beside her, but he could not. 

“Yeah…” Murdoc said, feeling quite awkward. Suddenly, he had a realization. How did she know where he lived? “How did you find me?” 

“I had a meeting in the city. I wanted to look at some of the houses down here to see what they were like, then I bumped in to you.” she explained half-heartedly. “What have you been up to in the past few months?” 

“I was out at sea.” Murdoc replied bluntly. 

“Oh, right. How long were you gone?” 

“Years.”

“Wait, was Stuart with you the entire time? I know he was there but...” she trailed off. 

“Uh...yes. He was there.”

“Yeah, I was there! He was holdin’ me captive there! He forced me to sing in his stupid album-” Stu rambled in frustration, stopping suddenly when he remembered that she couldn't hear him. 

“And he came on his own?” Rachel continued. 

“...Yes. He did.” 

“Okay, I was just making sure. I worry about him so much. Anyways,” Her tone picked up suddenly. “I need to start the drive home. If you have any information about his location,  _ please _ tell me. I hate having to resort to you, but you’re the best I’ve got.” 

“I’ll.. tell you if anything changes.” 

“That’s good. Goodbye, Mr. Niccals.” She smiled awkwardly and began walking away. 

Murdoc glared at 2D, who was staring vacantly down the path his mom had taken. “Bloody hell, what was that all about?” the older man said, irritated. 

It took the ghost a moment to respond. “Wha… Wha’ was what all about?” 

“Uhg, nevermind.” Murdoc half-heartedly lit another cigarette. “Didn’t expect to see her today.” 

“Why did you lie to my mum?” 

“I couldn’t tell her.” Murdoc admitted, trying to keep his expression stoic. He placed the cigarette back in his mouth. “What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her.” 

“But she’s my mum, she needs to know!”

“Does she really? Maybe she’ll die with the hope that you’re still alive.” 

“But I’m not.” 

“That’s the point.” Murdoc explained, quickly growing tired with the situation. “Do you think knowing will make things better for her?”

“Maybe-”

“Then why don’t you go tell her yourself?”

“It’s too late now.”

“Shame, I guess you’ll have to wait then.” Murdoc spoke, cigarette smoke coming out of his mouth. 

An old woman walking her two yorkshire terriers passed by and gave Murdoc an awkward and judging stare. Murdoc stared straight back without saying a word until she finally got uncomfortable and looked away. 

“Why did you come out here?” 

“Figured I could use some fresh air. But how fresh can it be? It’s London.” 

“At least you can still breathe.”

“Oh, hush.” Murdoc took one last drag from his cigarette, then flicked the remains onto the cement carelessly. He stood up and straightened his sweater with a quick tug. Moments later a car pulled up in front of the house. He approached it casually, then opened the door and plopped inside.  

“You again, eh?” the driver asked, amused. 

“Yeah.” Murdoc responded, clearly not amused. 

“What are you up to today?” he asked as he began driving away. 

“I need to get some more clothes. Left my old ones on an island in the middle of the ocean.” The green man responded casually. 

“I haven’t heard that one before. Interesting. How’d that happen?” 

“It’s a long story. Ever heard of the legendary band Gorillaz?” 

“Yeah, they come on the radio sometimes. Why?” 

“I’m in that band. Our headquarters was on an island.” 

The driver turned to look at him monetarily, clearly in shock. “Holy shit, you’re a celebrity? Why are you gettin’ around in a taxi, then?” 

“I left my car out of the country. It should be here any day now.” 

“My friends would be stoked to hear this, they’re big fans.” 

“I always love fans. Tell ‘em I said that my bed can always fit one more person.” 

There was an awkward pause. “They’re guys.” The driver explained. 

“Look, mate, I really don’t give a shit as long as they give a shit about me.” 

The driver seemed to feel quite awkward. “Well, uh I’ll be sure to tell them. I’m sure they’ll get a kick out of it.” 

Murdoc smirked. The man was somewhat amusing when he was embarrassed. However, he was glad to have finally arrived at his destination. He entered the sliding doors and checked to see if he still had the bag on him. It was still slung over his shoulder, luckily. 

“Why are we in a clothing store?” An annoyingly familiar voice asked from behind. 

“I need clothes. Shut up before the staff kick me out for talking to myself like a nutcase.” Murdoc spoke under his breath. He began to walk towards a rack of dully colored jeans and inspected each pair. He settled on a pair of black ones and shoved them in his shoulder bag. 

He continued to wander again until something caught his eye. There were a few piles of sweaters that so happened to be on sale, but it’s not like that mattered to him. 

2D was loosely following, and tended to stop and look at things he liked. 

“This is cute. Hey Murdoc, you think I could pull this off?” 2D gestured to a pink suit jacket. 

Murdoc stared at him, unsure of how else to respond. 

“Oh, yeah. Forgot. Sorry.” 

Murdoc just rolled his eyes and went back to browsing through various sweaters. Despite having a wide selection, he gravitated towards the grey and black ones. He ended up taking one of each, then continued looking around. 2D seemed to give up on trying to follow him, and was instead checking out some floral print shirts. He crossed his arms in irritation when Murdoc moved too far away for him to continue looking. 

“What are you sulking about?” Murdoc questioned quietly. No one was around to judge him at the moment. 

“I was lookin’ at those shirts, and I want one.” 

“There’s no point in me buying one for you. You can’t wear it.” The bassist responded, shoving a black and white striped t-shirt into his bag. 

“That’s why I’m upset, Muds. I can’t even change out of these clothes.” 2D spoke, looking down at his layered red t-shirt and jeans. 

“What's wrong with those?” 

“Nothin’, I just like having options. I don’t have many anymore.” 

“Well, I can’t help you.” 

“I know.” he responded glumly. His gaze settled on Murdoc’s bag. “Are you shoplifting?” 

Murdoc didn’t respond, but he did shove another striped shirt into the bag. 

“Murdoc, you can’t just do that.” 

“Who’s gonna stop me? You can’t.” The bassist grumbled. 

“I think the staff can.” 

“They won’t.” 

“But-” he had a sudden realization mid sentence. “Nevermind.” 

“That’s what I thought.” He grabbed a pack of underwear and shoved it in the bag as he spoke. 

2D watched in a quiet, disappointed astonishment. He drifted behind the other man as he scoured through racks of clothes. He wondered how long Murdoc could do this before he got caught. Murdoc didn’t seem to care that he was stealing clothes during business hours, though, he hadn’t changed in over a week. He was wearing the same clothes he had worn on his final days on that island, and probably smelled terrible. 2D couldn’t quite tell, he couldn’t smell anymore. 

Murdoc wandered around for a bit longer. He smiled awkwardly as a sales lady walked by, and she smiled awkwardly in return. As soon as she was out of sight, Murdoc quickly nabbed a black, long sleeved shirt. He had a bit of trouble shoving it into the shoulder bag, but he managed. Once it was zipped up he sighed in relief. 

“I’m done here.” he said to nobody in particular and began to head towards the exit. 

“Did you find what you were looking for today?” a clerk at the checkout counter questioned. 

“Oh, I was just browsing today. Lovely store. I might come back.” 

The clerk was oblivious to what was happening. “Okay then. Come back soon.”  

Murdoc smirked in satisfaction and strolled casually out of the sliding doors and into the fresh air. 2D followed, in awe. He had wished that Murdoc got caught, but he was still amazed that he had succeeded.

“See, Faceache? I made it out just fine.” He said smugly. 

“I wish you hadn’t.” 2D muttered. 

Murdoc turned to face him. “What was that?” he asked in a threatening tone. 

“I wish you hadn’t.” 2D repeated, unphased. 

Murdoc just growled and looked away. It was going to be another long day, but at least he would feel a bit cleaner.


	6. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update, right? Just a warning, this is one of the angstier chapters. We get to see a new side of 2D. :)
> 
> Sorry the new chapters are shorter, I have some longer ones coming up. I have the next chapter almost done, hopefully it will be done and uploaded on Friday. I'll try to get back on schedule.

Murdoc woke up suddenly, his eyes damp. He laid there, trying to process what was happening. He was in East London, not Stoke On Trent. His father is dead and can’t hurt him anymore. Hannibal is probably in jail again. He doesn’t need to worry about them anymore. They don’t matter. 

He turned on his phone to check the time. The light almost blinded him for a moment. It was five in the morning. He had gotten seven hours of sleep, which is more than usual, but he was still exhausted. He carelessly let go of his phone and it toppled to the floor. He laid on his back and tried to fall back asleep. Once again, sleep neglected him. He stared blankly at the roof. He really didn’t want to get up. There wasn’t anything to even do. There was no alcohol to drink, no drugs to do, no sex to be had, and there was no one to boss around, so why would he even want to get up?

His mind dared to wander back to the dream he’d awoken from. What if things had been different? What if his mother had raised him instead? What if he'd never gotten bullied? What if he'd never sold his soul, or never formed a band? He'd probably be nothing. But he couldn't figure out why he still felt so empty. He thought fame would fix that right up, along with other legal and illegal substances. That obviously didn't work. 

Everything that had ever happened to him was because of that sorry excuse of a father, and he hated it. His entire being was influenced by that  _ man _ , the man who was surely one of the worst things to ever exist on this shitty planet. 

With this in mind, was everything he did to others his fault? In his mind, it was most of the time a no. But, sometimes it felt like a yes. Today was one of those days. 

Every bad thing that had happened to the band was his doing. He knew this all too well. He was the band’s creator, but he was also the one to destroy it time and time again. 

He remembered the day that changed everything. He remembered comforting Noodle beforehand, trying to get her to calm down. “It’ll be okay.” He told her over and over. He hoped it was true. It wasn’t. 

He watched the windmill burn with his daughter inside of it. He realized once it was too late that there could have been a different way, but it was done. She was gone. The band was gone.  

Even when everyone was reunited it was different. Things were more tense than ever, or at least, they were towards him. He didn’t understand at first. He’d made everything okay again, so why did they hate him? Why? And then he realized that he had put them through hell in the first place. 

“It’s all my fault, huh…” he mumbled to himself. No, he needed to stop wallowing in self pity. The blankets tumbled gently off of his body as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched slowly and quite obnoxiously. 

“Yeah, it is. You finally realized that?” 

Murdoc’s face twisted in annoyance when he noticed his former bandmate leaning against the wall. “Oh, sod off. I just woke up.” 

2D narrowed his eyes. “Yeah? Well, who do you think has it worse? You, who still has a life he can make better, or me, the dead pretty boy?” he asked bluntly. 

“Is that a rhetorical question, Dents?” 

“What do you think?” 

Murdoc groaned. “Now you’re just making things harder than they have to be. What’s got you in a bad mood?” 

“I’ve been in a bad mood since you brought me to that sodding plastic beach a few years ago.” 2D huffed, his arms crossed. 

“I had good intentions. You say that like you didn’t want to see your bandmates again.” 

“You know that’s not true. I just didn’t want to see  _ you _ again. Not after that. You almost... killed her.” 

Murdoc raised a brow, which was partially visible from beneath his fringe. “So I’m a murderer?” 

“In a sense, yes.” 2D responded nonchalantly. 

“Oh really? When have I directly caused someone’s death?” Murdoc questioned. He seemed suddenly tense and defensive, it was visible in his posture. 

2D shot him an accusing look. “I know you set up Jimmy Manson’s death during El Mañana.” 

“He was tryin’ to kill us!” Murdoc exclaimed, his posture straightening. 

“And you almost killed me once in LA, almost killed Noodle, then, you actually killed me-” 2D continued, only to be interrupted once more. 

“Those times weren’t intentional. Well, uh, expect for the strangling incident. Sorry about that.” 

2D’s gaze was cold and hard. Murdoc shivered. He’d never seen the man like that before. 2D wasn’t the teary-eyed kind of angry that Murdoc was used to, now he was cold and unforgiving. 

“It’s too late for that now.” the spirit spoke. “Ever heard of gross negligence manslaughter?”

Murdoc shifted his gaze to the floor. He couldn’t bare to look into those harsh, empty eyes. “...Yes. I know what you’re trying to say. You’re telling me I’m guilty of manslaughter?” 

“Yes. You were supposed to take care of me, but you didn’t, and consequently, I died.” he explained with a blank face. 

Murdoc was intimidated by 2D’s new attitude. There was no way he’d let that sorry excuse for a man scare him. “Yeah, like you know what the hell you’re talking about.” he muttered, intentionally loud enough for 2D to hear. 

“I do.” 2D replied in a-matter-of-fact tone. “After we split up last time, I went to college and got a degree in law. I know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

“You? Getting a degree in  _ law _ ?” Murdoc doubled over with laughter. 

“I did! I really did!” 2D exclaimed over the cackling. 

“Yeah, sure. What college would accept a dimwit like you?” 

“Oxford.” Stu responded simply. 

Murdoc stopped laughing. His eyes widened. “ _ You _ got accepted into  _ Oxford _ ?” he said in accusing disbelief. 

2D was clearly getting frustrated. “Yes, I did! I know what I’m bloody saying, Murdoc.” 

“Yeah, right. Look, I’m fuckin’ innocent. I tried to save you.” The bassist explained, trying to keep things simple for 2D to understand. 

“But you didn’t! And you put me down there with that whale in the first place!” 

Murdoc hunched over and groaned. “Ahg, just shuddup. My head’s starting to hurt because of you.” he complained. 

“Good! Maybe you’ll know how I felt all those times.” 

“2D, for the love of god, be quiet.” The bassist snapped. He rubbed his forehead and glared at the ghost, who was smirking smugly. 

“Why should I? You made my life a living hell, and I’m here to do the same for you.” 

The green man was beginning to lower his guard. “You don’t want to just rest or somethin’? Move on, maybe?” He slurred, his shoulders drooping. 

“No, this is the closest I can get to being alive. And, to be frank, I’m not ready for the next life. I’m rather fond of this one.” 

“I… I really am sorry. I’ve been sorry ever since that day-” Murdoc spoke, still hunched over and refusing to make eye contact. 

“But you didn’t act like it.” 2D pointed out quickly. 

“That doesn’t mean I’m not sorry.” Murdoc retorted, trying not to seem vulnerable. 

“Sure. If you were sorry you wouldn’t’ve abused me for so long.” 2D huffed. He didn’t believe what Murdoc was saying at all. 

“Shut up already. I could get rid of you if I wanted to.” 

“Then why haven’t you?” 

“If you keep talking I fucking will.” 

2D leaned in closer, smirking still. “Oh really now? How will you do it?” 

“There are plenty of ways I could do it. Salt, sage, frankincense. I know what I’m bloody saying, 2D.” he mocked. 2D looked offended. “So,” Murdoc continued. “Go away.” 

2D looked more than ready to angrily reply, but instead he just faded away. Murdoc was surprised that he actually left. Or, at least couldn’t be seen anymore. He wasn’t sure what just happened. 

He reached down to pick up his phone and checked the time. It was five forty five. He’d wasted forty five minutes self pitying and arguing. But really, he’d just been wasting time since he returned from the tropical shithole. 

He was tempted to check twitter, but then he remembered that if he did the record company would probably track him down after being notified of a login attempt. It wasn’t worth it. He’d rather hide than face the record company. He didn’t have a band anymore, but they needed him to make one more record. He couldn’t make an album without 2D. Sure, the band has had ghostly performers before, but they’d all had Russel as a host. 

Russel had explained it numerous times, but Murdoc was still not certain as to how the whole thing worked. He had said something about the spirit using the host’s energy to perform. Since Russ was more prone to possession, he was always the one to do this, whether he liked it or not. Unfortunately, Russel’s location was unknown, which meant there would be no new album. And even if he did return, Murdoc did not want to tell him the news. He’d end up with a broken nose, or worse, he’d end up in the hospital, and neither were appealing. He sighed and laid back down in his bed. He had nothing better to do than sleep, and the headache was killing him. 

He ended up dozing off and waking up several times. Everytime he woke up he was greeted with an annoyed looking 2D. 

“Why do you look so upset? I thought our little quarrel was over?” 

“It’ll never be over.” 

“Oh, hush.” 

Murdoc’s phone began to vibrate. Whoever was calling had already tried calling five times prior that day. It was getting quite annoying. He picked up the phone and accepted the call. 

“Why the bloody hell do you keep calling me? Sod off.” he directed, holding the phone in front of his face.. 

“This is EMI Records calling.” the voice on the other end spoke. Murdoc felt himself die a little. “We’d like to inform you that you have until August 15th to start working on the new record-” 

“And what happens if I don’t?” He cut her off. 

“We get custody of you until you do.”

Murdoc scoffed. “That can’t be legal.”

“We’re a billion dollar company, sir. We can do as we please.”

“If you lay a hand on me I’ll get my personal lawyers on you before you can curse me out.” He threatened, leaning closer to the phone. 

“Listen, sir, you have three months. We’re corresponding with other sources to get your band back together.”

“Ha! Good luck with that.” Murdoc dismissed her, hoping to end the call soon. 

“Are you aware of the whereabouts of Stuart Pot?”

“No, no idea.” he lied bluntly. 2D glared at him from across the room. Murdoc glared back. 

“He is the only one we were unable to locate. It’s like he disappeared. Mr. Niccals, did you have anything to do with this? People don’t just disappear.” 

“I told you, I don’t know where that sorry sod is. Stop calling me already.” 

“But-”

He hung up and groaned. “Damn record company. They’re so entitled.  _ Oh, Murdoc, you gotta make another album! _ ” he mocked. “It’s pathetic. No one messes with me like that and gets away with it.” 

“Are you gonna do somethin’ about it?” 2D asked from the corner furthest from Murdoc. 

“I’m going to do absolutely nothing unless they do. Why should I waste my energy on them? They could be bluffing.” 

2D looked concerned. “Will they take Noodle and Russel too?”

Murdoc paused to think. “They’ll probably only take me.” 

“Good.” 2D smiled partially. 

This sudden smugness made Murdoc want to hit something, preferably someone with blue hair. “You’re stuck with me, you idiot. If I go, you do.” 

“Yeah? Well I’ve got nothin’ to lose.” 

Murdoc stared at the spirit with silent rage. “Do you know how close I am to exorcising you? Do you?” he threatened.

2D’s smile disappeared. “N-no...” 

“I’m very close. If you continue to do this shit I will!” 

2D was hit with a new wave of anxiety. “...Please don’t. I… I like this life.” he stuttered, feeling weak and helpless once more. 

“You don’t have a life, you’re dead. A ghost. You’re nothing but the past now.” Murdoc grumbled. 

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” 

The bassist looked away and sighed. “Sometimes I wonder, Dents. Sometimes I wonder.” 


	7. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out on Friday but it's 1:30 AM on Sunday oops
> 
> To the people who have said nice things in the comments, I love you and you are one of the reasons that I even post stuff. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a lot longer than I expected it to be. Yeah, it's more angst. I hope you like it but it's okay if you don't.

He waited until Murdoc had fallen asleep again, that’s when he can be free. Once the older man’s breathing had slowed he drifted down the stairs and out the door. He stopped on the front porch to gaze up at the moon and stars. Most of the stars were hidden behind deep gray clouds. Moonlight dimly lit the neighborhood through the parted clouds, along with a few street lights. It felt nice to be alone, but at the same time he yearned for human contact. He just wanted to be seen by someone other than Murdoc. 

He wanted to feel somewhat normal again, so he placed his feet on the ground and began walking down the steps. It was easier to just drift along, but the idea of walking was familiar and comforting to him, even if he couldn’t feel the concrete under his feet. 

He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew that he would end up in that house again in a few hours, so it didn’t really matter to him. He wanted to get away from the dreary urban sprawl and see some trees or animals. Most animals wouldn’t interact with him if he was alive or not, so perhaps it would take his mind off of the lack of proper human socialization. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and began to sing softly as he walked. It was a tune he was forced to learn, but it stuck with him and he couldn’t help but sing it. It was such a normal thing for him to do. Sing. 

“ _ Oh, joys arise, the sun has come again to hold you, sailing out the doldrums of the week... _ ” 

He opened his eyes slightly. He passed a woman sitting outside with her husband. They were crying about something he would never know. A single light was on in their house, dowsing them in a dim yellow glow. 

“ _ The polyphonic prayer is here, it’s all around you. It’s all around you up here. _ ” 

A few houses down he could see the silhouettes of children playing through a closed window. 

“ _ And if the whole world is crashing down, _ ” 

A dog was barking somewhere else. Someone was playing loud classic rock on the other side of the street. It was muffled but audible.

“ _ Fall through space out of mind again _ .”

It was then he made a conclusion:  _ life goes on.  _ Life goes on after all the tragedies, but also all of the joys. It was unsettling to him, yet at the same time it was comforting. Life peruses through all of the world’s horrors, even death. We all move on eventually, emotionally or spiritually. 

He might be dead, but the billions of people living their individual lives were not. 

A soft sound brought him back from his short-lived thoughts. He looked around for the source of the sound. It happened again, and it was surely a quiet  _ meow _ . He looked down in front of him. A scruffy gray tabby cat with a small red collar stood in front of him. When it noticed he was looking, the cat stood up and tried to rub against his legs. He was a bit shocked, but he soon bent down to the cat’s level. The cat was purring quite loudly. He attempted to pet it. The cat’s hair stood up, but other than that it didn’t seem bothered. It purred even louder. 

“What’re you doin’ out here? You lost?” he asked the cat, stroking it more. It just meowed in response. 

“You’re lost, aren’t cha..?” he repeated, feeling sorry for the feline. The cat rubbed its head against his palm. “I’m lost, too, but in a different way.” 

The cat seemed to blink in understanding. 

“I bet you’re looking for your family. You miss them, huh? I know I miss mine.” 

The cat purred and rubbed against his hand once more. 2D noticed a pendant on the cat’s collar. He reached over and pulled it closer to see what it said. It just said “ _ Whiskers _ ”. 

“Your name’s Whiskers? That’s cute. I’m 2D.” he introduced himself. The cat just stared and cocked its head. “It’s a weird name, I know, but I like it.” 

The cat rolled onto its back, exposing its soft belly. He gently stroked the downy fur. The cat flinched at his cold, empty touch but didn’t fully pull away. After a few pets the cat didn’t seem to mind anymore. 

There was the sound of heels clicking against concrete. 2D lifted his head to see who was approaching. A young woman in formal business clothing carrying a cane was approaching him. Her dark skin seemed to glow in the yellow streetlights. He was shocked for a moment, because it seemed she was looking right at him. He stood up and prepared to move aside as she got closer. She didn’t seem to notice the cat-

The cat hissed in pain when she stepped on its tail. She stumbled back in surprise. The cat meowed in annoyance. 

“Whiskers!?” she exclaimed. “How’d you get out here?”  She reached down and fumbled through the air, feeling for something. She grabbed a hold of him and held him in one hand, keeping her cane in the other. “Thank you for keeping him company. He gets out sometimes.” She said, but there was no one else around. Her eyes seemed to stare at something far away.

“Y...you mean me?” 2D stuttered. 

“Yes, you. I cannot see you but I can sense your presence.” 

“Oh, so you’re a psychic or somethin’?” 

“I do not believe so. Why do you ask?” 

2D shifted awkwardly. “Well, most people can’t see me.” he explained, hoping she would understand what he meant and not question it.

She smiled softly. “We all feel that way at times.”

“Yeah, you’re right, but uhh…” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, even though there was nothing to itch. “I mean… people actually can’t see me.” 

“I know how you feel. People just don’t listen sometimes. I cannot see you because I am blind, but I can see you, metaphorically.”

The cat grunted softly in annoyance and squirmed in the woman’s arms. He didn’t seem to appreciate being held. 

“Sorry, Whiskers, let’s get you back home. Would you like to walk with me? I’m a bit lonely, my wife is out of town.” the lady offered.

“Sure.” 2D responded, grateful for the company. Since she didn’t know, there was a chance she would treat him normally. 

“Once again, thank you for finding him. May I ask, though, why are you out here so late?”

2D instinctively shrugged. “I just wanted to get out of the house.” 

“Me too. Taking walks clears my head.” There was a brief silence filled only by the clicked of her heels and cane against the concrete. “How come I cannot hear your footsteps?” 

“What?”

“Nevermind. It is not of concern. My house is up ahead, so I suppose I we should say our goodbyes. But first I must ask one more question. Why do you sound familiar?” 

“Oh, I’m in a band called Gorillaz. We’re kind of popular.”

She grinned. “My wife loves your music. She says you all have gone missing, why is that?”

“It’s a long story. We all got separated out in the ocean... except for me. I was trapped in my room.”

They reached the house, and the woman stopped. However, she seemed interested in conversing more. 

“Really? How did you get out?” 

2D bit his lip anxiously. He couldn’t seen to think of a lie. “I… didn’t.” He mumbled, then instantly regretted it. He fidgeted with his hands to distract himself from the situation. 

“That explains quite a lot, actually. Sorry I didn’t understand sooner. I’m still getting used to this.” She smiled wearily. 

“Getting used to what?” 

“The voices.” She spoke, her eyes even more distant than before.  “Ever since I lost my eyesight I’ve been hearing the voices of what I can assume is the deceased.” 

2D looked perplexed. “...You’re not scared of me?” 

“No, from what I’ve heard from my wife, you’re  _ a ‘huge dork’ _ .”

“I don’ know how to respond to that.” 

She laughed. “It was nice to meet you, 2D. I’m sorry about whatever happened to you.” 

“How do you know my name?” 

“I made the connection when you mentioned your band. My wife would be interested in hearing this. Anyways,” She struggled to keep Whiskers tucked under her arm. He grunted in frustration. “I need to him inside before he runs off again. I prefer to not let entities into my house, sorry. Perhaps one day our paths will cross again.” 

“Yeah, tha’d be nice. G’bye…” he tried to remember her name, only to realize that he had never learned it.

“Rose.” 

“Rose. G’bye, Rose.” 

“Goodbye, 2D. Stay safe out there. There are sinister things walking in the world you inhabit.” She warned, entering the house and disappearing into the house. 

“I’ll try my best-” 2D tried to respond, but then realized that she had already gone inside. He stared at the door for a moment, then decided to wander off again. 

Something caught his eye. Across the street stood a pale figure standing on the edge of the yard, staring at him. It unnerved him, so he quickly looked away. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He picked up his pace in response. From the window of the house he passed he could see a sad, shadowy face peering out. 

He tried to remember what the lady had told him. Whatever she had said, it wasn’t good. Something about… sinister forces? Was she referring to the beings that were watching him now or something else entirely? 

He shrugged it off. He was one of these things now, of course he’d see them. He never stopped to notice them before. They blended in with everyone else so well that he never noticed their transparency.

He came to a halt brought his hand in front of his face. It was there, but yet, it wasn’t. He could see it, but he could also see the ground behind it. How had he not noticed? I didn’t surprise him, however. This was one of the least surprising things out of everything that had happened in the last two weeks. But somehow it still managed to make him feel worse. Less real. More lonely. 

_ ‘I guess I really am alone.’  _ he thought, looking up at the full moon. They were out there somewhere, hopefully living their lives still. There was a chance he would never see them again. There was a chance they would never see him again. He’ll be stuck with Murdoc forever, and he didn’t even know why. Out of all the people to be stuck with, Murdoc was the worst. On top of that, he couldn’t do much of what he used to love. It couldn’t get any worse. 

“What’s a weakling like you doin’ out and about at this time of night?” a low, whispery voice spoke from behind him. He turned around quickly to face a dark figure that towered over him by about two feet. It had limbs that were much much longer than they should be and two white circles for eyes. Something about it made him incredibly uneasy. 

“I-I’m just takin’ a walk!” he explained nervously, backing away. 

The figure began to circle him. “How’d  _ you _ end up in this realm? You look like a twig, did ya starve, pretty boy?” it mocked. If it had a mouth it would be smirking. 

“No!” 2D tried to flee, but the creature grabbed his arm. 

“No? Hm, did your friend finally snap?”

“Let me go.” 2D commanded. His voice trembled a little. 

“Is that a yes?” the strange entity pressed on, its grip tightening. 

2D tried to pull away again. “No! I drowned! Leave me alone.” 

“Aw, poor thing. That’s pitiful.” It yanked him closer. 2D couldn’t do anything but look into its emotionless eyes. 

“What do you want?”

The dark figure laughed. It was cold and distorted. “You just want to get right to the point, eh? I want your energy.” 

“ _ My what? _ ”

It seemed annoyed. “You’re a ghost and you know nothing about ghosts? Energy is what’s keeping your consciousness here. You are energy.” 

“No, leave me alone.” 

“I didn’t say you had a choice.” it spoke coldly, still keeping a steady grip. 

It only took a few seconds for him to start feeling weak. He gave the creature a tired, weary look. “No… you can’t do this to me.”  he mumbled. 

“Oh really? I already am.” It replied simply. 

“Why?” 

“We all need an energy source. Why do I bother explaining to  _ you _ ?” 

Everything was beginning to feel less real. His mind was foggier than usual. Its grip was so tight. 

“Please just let me go.” Stuart pleaded.

“I’m not done yet. You’re a superstar, aren’t ya? Not feeling so super now, huh?” the thing teased cruelly. 

“Please… stop.” 

“Only if you do one thing for me.” The demon replied. 

“What?” 

“Tell me where that bastard Murdoc is. Don’t lie.” it commanded. 

2D felt the strength ebb out of him even more. It took so much to even respond.“He’s back at the house. Asleep…” 

“That doesn’t give me any leads! Be more specific.” 

“I-I don’ know the address!” 2D panicked. 

“God, you’re useless!” he released his grip. 2D stumbled backwards, still dazed. “I’ll find him on my own. And when I do he’ll join you.” 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“No one has seen Sun Moon Stars in weeks. I was sent to investigate. Don’t get in my way, or I’ll make sure you die a second time. Got it?” 

2D nodded fearfully. The figure vanished in a dark, smokey blur. 

He sat on the ground, very dazed and confused. He tried to comprehend what had just occurred. He felt weak and distant from everything. 

He reached out his hand and observed it. It seemed even more transparent now. He felt something in his chest sink. 

He debated warning Murdoc. Murdoc did deserve it, didn’t he? A part of him agreed. A part of him didn’t. He could change, right? He wasn’t sure. He felt awfully lightheaded. 

As if on cue, he was back in that house. Murdoc was sitting in bed, his hair a ruffled mess. He had just woken up. 

“Where’ve you been? You don’t look so good. I can barely see you.” he slurred drowsily.

“I went on a walk.” 2D stated, not wanting to talk. He slouched with his feet on the ground. 

“And?” Murdoc pressed on, impatient and suspicious. 

“I met a nice cat and a lady and then I got attacked by a demon.” 2D explained bluntly. 

“How can  _ you _ get  _ attacked _ ?” Murdoc asked in disbelief. 

2D shrugged. “I don’ know, it just happened. It drained all my energy or something.” 

“What did this demon look like?” 

“Uh, it was tall and black like a shadow.” 2D recalled. 

Murdoc sighed. He looked exhausted. “Shit. It’s after me, isn’t it?” 

“...Yes.” 

The bassist’s eyes widened. “Shit! Dents, what did it say?” he asked urgently. 

“Uhhh…” 2D tried to think of a way to phrase it. “It wants you dead. Somethin’ about Sun Moon Stars.” 

He facepalmed. “Fuck... Okay. Why did it attack you?” 

“Wanted answers…” 2D mumbled. His shoulders and eyelids drooped.

“Did you give it any?” Murdoc questioned, becoming more and more paranoid. 

“Yeah.” 2D responded vacantly. 

“What did you say?”

“Murdoc, I don’t feel well-” 

“ _ What _ did you  _ say,  _ Dents?” Murdoc growled. 

“I said you were at your house asleep.” 2D told him, distant once more. 

“That’s all?”

“Yes.” 

“What happened after?”

“It disappeared.” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Do you know what you’ve done?!” Murdoc yelled in panic. 

“No… It said I was useless before it left. I don’t think it’s on your trail yet.” 

“If it’s nearby then it already is! Just wait, I’ll be dead by tomorrow!” he exclaimed. 

“If he comes you can fight ‘em, right?” 2D muttered, wishing this would end. 

“I’ll end up dead either way!”

“You… should get some more rest. Maybe you’ll process this better-”

“I’m not sleeping while some demon could take me to Hell at any moment!” Murdoc shouted. 

“You did it all throughout Plastic Beach.” 

“Don’t be smart with me. If you’re so exhausted, why don’t you shut up and let me handle things?” He reached under his bed and pulled out a book. 2D couldn’t see it well through the darkness. “Okay, it’s there. If he comes I have something to protect myself with. If I fall asleep, wake me up. Got it?”

2D nodded slowly.

“Are you sure? Sometimes I feel like I’m talking to a brick wall.” 

2D nodded again. 

“Okay.” Murdoc yawned. “Hey… sorry about all this. I know you don’t deserve to get caught up in my bullshit, but I drag you in anyways. And now you’ve paid the price for something you never owed.” he rambled sluggishly, his eyes threatening to close at any moment. “If you get dragged to Hell with me… I’m sorry.” He sighed heavily and rested his head on his pillow. He was asleep in seconds.


	8. Chapter 8- Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no post. Really, it's been almost a year. Enjoy.

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout the mostly empty house. Murdoc groaned and pushed the sheets off of his body, then forced himself to stand up and go downstairs to open the door. He felt like he was forgetting something, but he couldn’t seem to remember what it was. He figured that it couldn’t be that important if he couldn’t even remember it.   
He expected some salesman to be at, and was beginning to question why he even got up. But since he was already by the door, and he had a feeling that it was something important, he opened it anyway. In front of him sat a large box. Stickers from various countries were plastered all over it. He stared in awe for a moment, then gently knocked on the box to see if anyone was inside.   
There wasn’t a verbal response, but the top of the box popped off, and out she came. The purple dye had completely faded out of her hair. There was still a large bruise around one of her eyes, but it had healed significantly. A small bag was slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt that said something in Japanese. He was too rusty in the language to read exactly what it said.  
He pondered what to say, unsure of how he should approach the situation. He settled on a neutral “Come in”.   
She didn’t say a word in response, and pushed past him into the house. “Where are the rooms?” She asked finally, her voice dull.   
“Upstairs. How did you find me?”   
“I have my ways.” She spoke before disappearing up the stairs, not to be seen again for who knows how long. Her attitude was very unlike her, but then again, they’ve all changed over the past few years.   
“Was that-?” 2D asked, shocked. He’d been hovering behind Murdoc.   
“Yeah. Give her space, alright?” Murdoc instructed, his voice harsh.   
“Why, is she okay?” the ghost inquired.  
“No, she’s obviously not, idiot. And she won’t be for a long time.”   
“Oh. I guess you’re right.”   
“Don’t go in there and move shit around or try to talk to her. Don’t do any ghost-y shit.”   
“I won’t! I promise!” 2D sighed. “You act like I’m stupid.”   
“You are. Go flicker the lights or something.” Murdoc dismissed him. “I’m going back to bed.”   
2D looked confused. “But you just got up?”   
“Yeah, and?”   
“Aren’t you gonna help Noodle?”   
“What did I tell you? She needs her space. She’s been through some shit and she needs time. I told you, I’m goin’ back to bed.” he muttered, heading back to his room already.   
He flopped down onto the mattress and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would take him once more. But he couldn’t seem to drift back into unconsciousness. It seemed to evade him as he was pushed further into his worry.   
He knew very well his relationship with Noodle would never be the same. His fears were confirmed when he saw the look on her face as she walked through the door. She would never trust him again, and he couldn’t blame her. He hated himself, too. This was all his fault.   
How would he tell her? Did she know? He assumed she didn’t. She had no way of knowing. Not even the fans knew yet.   
After the events of Plastic Beach Murdoc had been silent. He was afraid the record company would find and imprison him. They’d found out anyways, and they probably already know what happened. There will be no fifth album. This was the first time in his life that he didn’t want to be surrounded by fans; It was the first time he didn’t want anything to do with them.   
How would Noodle react? She’d hate him even more. She’d be heartbroken. The man she had grown up with was gone. And it was his fault. He had taken so much from her. Half of her childhood was spent either with the band, being forced to grow up and take the spotlight, or in Hell. And who’s fault was that?  
Her room reeked of cigarette smoke already. He could smell it through the door of her room everytime he passed by. Her clothes carried the scent as well. It was quite the unhealthy habit she had picked up, and was obviously using it to cope. Some of his alcohol had been disappearing as well, but he was unsure if it was Noodle or 2D messing with him. She’d been under their influence growing up, of course she’d develop these habits. It was one thing when he or 2D or occasionally when Russel did it, but when she did these things it seemed wrong somehow. He couldn't stop thinking about the little girl she once was.   
\----  
She shut the door behind her and dropped her duffel bag on the floor. She sighed, switched on the lights, and looked around the room. It looked like it hadn’t been inhabited in a while. There was a large spider web (complete with a spider) in one of the corners, a small hole in the wall, and the room had a musty smell. She decided that she’d had worse, and she wasn’t in the mood to talk. She didn’t quite hate him, but she was disappointed. She couldn’t help but love him, he was like a father figure to her. She needed some time to adjust.   
There was an old twin size bed up against the wall. She pulled a blanket out of her bag and set it on the bed. She then pulled out a few pairs of clothes and stuck them in the small, dusty dresser on the other side of the room. She pulled out her phone to check the time. It was 3:19 PM. It felt much later to her. Adjusting to the time change would take a few days.   
She felt a cool breeze drift over her, causing her to shiver. She figured it was the air conditioner starting back up and dismissed any further thoughts about it.   
She was watching a show on Netflix while traveling, and didn’t know what else to do other than finish it. She was almost done, anyways. She had ran out of food a day prior to arriving, and was quite hungry. She decided on getting food first, then finish her show.   
She discovered that there was not much to eat, but it didn’t surprise her. As ironic as it was, she made some of that microwavable cup ramen. It wasn’t the best thing ever, but it was satisfactory.   
She hoped she wouldn’t encounter Murdoc, but that was far fetched. She had mixed feelings about him that she was still trying to figure out. He was like a father figure to her, but he had also done so much harm.   
As if on cue, Murdoc appeared in her peripheral vision. She elected to ignore him and hope he goes away.   
“Sorry about, uh, the lack of food. I need to go shopping again soon.” he spoke, now right beside her at the table. She continued to not make eye contact. He leaned on the table and looked at her sadly. “And, sorry about… everything.”   
She glanced at him briefly. He looked like he hadn’t showered in many days, and he had very obvious dark circles under his eyes.   
“I’m a terrible father, I know…. I’ll leave you alone now.”   
And he did. When Noodle looked up again he was gone. She threw away the used foam cup and noticed that the trash was almost overflowing. She noted that she should take it out soon, since Murdoc obviously hasn’t yet and probably won’t any time soon.   
She went back upstairs and into her room. She locked the door and changed into something clean(er), then resumed her show on her phone.   
\---

He found Noodle in the kitchen the next day, prepping herself a quick breakfast. She didn’t say anything to Murdoc, but she did look at him from the corner of her eye when he walked in.   
“Hello, Noodle.” Murdoc tried to sound friendly, but his voice sounded more tired than anything.   
“Hey.” She replied, not looking up still. “Where are they? I thought 2D would at least be with you.”   
“Well… about that-”   
Noodle stopped what she was doing and turned to glare at Murdoc. “If you did anything to them I will personally kill you.” She threatened, her voice low.   
Murdoc was taken aback, but he barely faltered. “I have no clue where Russel is, but-” he paused, trying to find the right words.   
“What happened to 2D?” Noodle pressed on, growing irritated and steadily more concerned.   
“He’s… probably dead.”   
Noodle grabbed the collar of Murdoc’s shirt and pulled him close. “He’s what!?”   
“Well it’s a long story!”   
“Tell me what happened. No excuses, no games.”   
Murdoc sighed. “The whale ripped off the side of his room and he either drowned or he-” he was cut off by a swift punch to the jaw. Murdoc stumbled backwards, using his hand to apply pressure to his jaw.   
“Fuck, Noodle, you broke my jaw!”  
“It’s not broken. You can still talk, sadly.” Noodle replied coldly, her voice devoid of any emotion.   
“How the bloody hell do you know that?”  
“I didn’t punch hard enough. I should have.”  
“I guess you’re not wrong.” Murdoc grumbled.   
“You deserve so much more than just that. I hope you get what’s coming someday.” She stormed out of the kitchen, not taking her food with her.   
“She’s right.”   
“Oh fuck, not you too. How long were you there?” he looked around, confused. “Where the hell are you?”   
“I’ve been here long enough.”   
“This isn’t funny. Where the fuck are you?”   
There was no response.   
“Okay, fine, I’m sorry! Is that what you want?”  
Silence.  
“Fine. Be that way, I don’t care.”  
There was a pause. “It’s here.” 2D said meekly.   
“What-” He stopped talking suddenly. He spotted a dark mass out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned around to face it, his heart rate increasing drastically. It was tall and it was a shade of black that seemed to absorb all the light around it. It’s not the highest ranking demon, but it is a forced to be reckoned with. It’s eyes squinted as if it was smiling.   
“I finally found you. You’re better at covering your tracks than I expected.”  
Murdoc realized that the thing he needed to protect himself with was all the way upstairs. How could he have forgotten so easily? He felt his chest tighten with self hatred. He slowly backed away from the figure.  
“Before I kill you, let’s have a bit of fun first. I’ll give you five seconds to run.”   
Murdoc backed away slowly, maintaining eye contact with the demon still. When he was a safe enough distance away he whirled around and sprinted as fast as his legs could go. He weaved around furniture and piles of clothes on the floor, hoping he wouldn’t slip up. He couldn’t die, not yet.   
The demon lunged after him, but it was too far too catch him yet.   
He stumbled when he reached the stairs and looked back. It was gaining quickly. He felt a new burst of terror and began rushing up the steps, the dark figure a few paces behind. It screeched a horrible, mutilated scream of rage.   
His heart was racing and he couldn’t seem to think straight. He needed the book. He needed to make it.   
He felt his ankle burn as he was yanked backwards. His chin collided with one of the steps. He was confused, but still desperate to flee. He tried pulling himself up the stairs with no result.   
“You know you won’t make it out of this one. Stop struggling!”   
Murdoc kicked to try and loosen the demon’s grip. He felt the burning sensation grow even stronger and himself weaker as he was being dragged backwards. It was right, he realized. He wasn’t going to make it out. Struggling was pointless. He’d failed everyone. He failed Noodle, he failed Russel, he failed 2D... They’d be better off without him.   
The demon growled and hissed. He felt it’s grip loosen. Murdoc immediately dashed away, his ankle stinging with each passing moment. He heard 2D cry out in fear and then stop suddenly. He had to fight the temptation to turn around, as worried as he was. 2D was already dead, Murdoc needed to keep himself alive.   
He felt relief as he rushed down the hallway and into his room. The book was on his nightstand where he had left it. He quickly grabbed it and began flipping through the hundreds pages, skimming over the text. He could see it entering the hallway in the corner of his eye. It was no longer running. It stalked towards him steadily.   
He stopped on one page at last. He inhaled deeply and then began to read hurriedly. He was unfamiliar with the ancient text, having only read it a few times prior, but he had little trouble reading it aloud. His voice was shaky as he read as quickly as he could. It began approaching him faster. He continued reading the passage, trying to say every word right. If he didn’t it may not work, and he would perish. One wrong word and it was all over.   
It began running at him. He jumped and stuttered, then frantically continued reading in an attempt to cover up his mistake. He was on the last paragraph, speaking faster than he thought possible. It was almost to his room. He spoke the last word right as it entered the doorway. It stumbled back and collapsed onto the floor, letting out a horrible inhuman screech. Black fog drifted away from it as it faded away. It looked up at him one last time before fading completely.   
Murdoc wasn’t sure where he had sent it, but it was gone and that’s all that mattered at the moment. He was breathing heavily and it felt like his heart would explode at any moment. He dropped the book on the floor and tried to catch his breath.   
“Dents?!” he called, hoping his band mate would appear. There was only silence. He felt his anxiety return once more. “Dents!”   
He shivered slightly as a cold breeze swept past him. He wondered if he had left a window open, but there were no windows in the room.   
“...Is that you?” he asked quietly. Again, there was no response. The cold lingered.   
A familiar voiced caused him to jump.  
“What is going on in here!?”  
He had forgotten about her. How?  
“Oh! Noodle, love, it’s nothing.”  
“It is not nothing. I heard something screaming and I heard you calling for 2D. What the hell is happening?”  
“I-” he paused to think of an excuse. “I don’t know about the screaming, but… I… I thought 2D was here.”  
“He’s dead.”  
“I know. I know! But you never know, you know?”   
She shook her head. “I don’t know. I hope he’s here but…” she stopped mid sentence. “Forget it.” She sighed and left. Murdoc didn’t try and stop her.   
The burn on his leg didn’t exactly burn anymore, but the pain was throbbing. He bent down and lifted up his jeans to inspect it. It was red and swollen, but it would heal. He was more concerned about 2D, who had mysteriously disappeared. The last Murdoc had heard from him, he was screaming. There wasn’t much he could do about that.   
“Dents, if you’re in here… I’m sorry.” he spoke in a softer tone, careful not to disturb Noodle. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. You don’t deserve to suffer because of me. Believe me or not, it’s true.”  
The cold feeling intensified. Murdoc had to back away. How had he never noticed it all those other times?   
He sat down on the floor and glanced around. “Could you... please show yourself to me? Or let me know you’re here? I feel like I’m losing my mind.” he murmured. “I probably already have.”  
He fidgeted with his hands. He was clearly uncomfortable. “I’m just talking to myself, aren’t I?” His voice became more melancholy. “Were you ever here?”


	9. Talking To Your Dead Friend Around Your Adopted Daughter Can Be Super Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for you all. I mean, I'm just uploading shit I wrote last year now haha. I just want people to see my work.

Murdoc sat in the living room on the couch. He was watching the tv, but wasn’t paying attention.  2D was across the room near the wall, his stance was casual but his arms were crossed. He looked upset.

Murdoc saw this and sighed. “Look, mate, what happened was bad. And I’m sorry. I really am.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Stu narrowed his eyes. 

“No, I don’t…” the bassist mumbled. “I’m just tryin’ to be honest with you. I haven’t been.” 

“You’re spot on there.” 2D wasn’t buying his apology. He looked frustrated. They’ve had this conversation many times before, but nothing has changed. 

“I would change this if I could. I really would. But I can’t make anymore deals. I have nothing to offer. I already sold my soul.” 

“Of course you did.” Stuart scoffed. “You sold it for fame, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah.” Murdoc admitted. “But that was years ago. I was young and dumb then. A desperate little shit, willing to do anything.” he recalled, looking up at the ceiling.

“I guess you still are.” 

“Maybe I am.” he agreed, still avoiding looking at Stuart. “I can’t guarantee I can fix this-” 

“Tha’s just what I thought… I’m stuck like this.” 

“Yeah, pretty much.” the Satanist refused to show any more feelings. He wasn’t going to get soft in front of  _ him _ . Not this time. He popped open a beer bottle. 

“Gonna drown me out with that?” 

“Mmm-hmm.” he took a big swig. “I still can’t stand you…” 

“Murdoc?” 

“What, Dents?” he almost choked on his drink when he realized his mistake. “Noodle! I mean Noodle. What is it, love?” 

She stood by the couch, and looked as if she hadn’t slept in ages. “Has being alone on that island for so long driven you mad?” she mumbled, confused and angry. “He’s not here.” She stared down at the bottle in his hand. “Oh. That explains it.” 

“Don’t act like you have unhealthy habits. Your room reeks of cigarette smoke.” he retorted. 

“At least I don’t talk to the air.” 

“Yeah? Well I don’t lock myself in my room for days at a time. Nice of you to join me today.” Murdoc replied in a sing-song voice.

Noodle glared at him, her eyes distant. “I’ve been through Hell, quite literally, at least treat me like you used to.” 

“Nothing’s gonna be the same. Better to just accept it.” 

2D shifted slightly, uncomfortable. “Muds, can you not do this to ‘er? She’s upset.” 

“Shut up, 2D.” he hissed softly. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” he laughed nervously. 

“What the hell is going on with you?” 

“I could ask you the same. I myself haven’t been able to sleep soundly these past few months.”

“Serves you right. You know what? I’m just… I’m going to go get something to eat.” She spoke, walking away to the kitchen. Her feet dragged along the floor. 

“Look what you did.” Murdoc sighed as soon as she had disappeared. 

“Wha- I’m not the one who fought with her!” 2D objected. 

“Well I didn’t ask to be followed around by you.”

“I don’t have a choice. I would much rather be followin’ around someone else, like Russel, or even just disappear, but I can’t. I just can’t... ” he trailed off, his anger fading. “So I’m stuck with you…” 

“Great, so you’re stuck with me for all of eternity?” 

“I think so- I don’t know,” he rambled anxiously, the words tumbling out of his mouth. “I really don’t know.” 

“You gonna start breakin’ down on me?” 

“I’m sorry-” Stu sniffled, staring down at the floor.. “I just- I don’t know. I don’t know anymore. I don’t want this. Things could have been better. I could have been happy.” He looked back up at Murdoc. “Why? Why’d you do all that?” 

“I-” he was cut off before he could finish.

“Why did you put me down there, anyways? Why did you treat me like shit when I ‘adn’t done anythin’ wrong? I know you had a fucked up childhood, but why me? Why am I the victim?” 

He took another sip of his drink. “You had everything I ever wanted in life.” he kept his voice low so Noodle wouldn’t hear. “A family that gave a shit about you, friends, a decent school, good looks. I had none of that. Out of all of us, you probably have the best childhood. You know that?” 

“But… But was doin’ all that necessary?” 

“...No. I was never taught... how to... properly deal with emotions. I still struggle with it… Probably always will.” He admitted as if it physically hurt him to open up emotionally.

“That’s not an excuse, but I know what you’re sayin’. I can’t forgive you. I jus’ can’t.” 

“I know, and I’m not asking for forgiveness. You wanted to know so badly, so I told you. Satisfied?” He sounded almost angry, but was it at the singer or at himself?

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know what? That’s all you keep sayin’! It doesn’t help! You don’t know  _ this _ , you don’t know  _ that _ .”

“It’s true! I just- I’m just so… confused.”

“You always are. I doubt there’s a thought in your head.” 

“That’s not my fault. I wasn’t ever the brightest, but it all got worse when you decided to hit me in the face with your car!” Stu angrily pointed out. 

“That was an accident!” Murdoc defended, his voice raising in tone just a little.

“You shouldn’t’ve driven through the window in the first place!” the singer exclaimed, getting frustrated. 

Murdoc was running out of excuses. “Well you could have moved.” 

“You’re blamin’ this on me now? I’m the victim! Not the other way around.”

“Shut up.”

Noodle peered around the corner, but both men were oblivious.

“If anything, you’re the victim of yourself!” 2D continued, words spilling out like water over a cliff. 

“I said shut up!” he yelled. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “Look, I know you can’t forgive me. But try to understand. Got that?” 

“What the hell? Who the fuck are you talking to?” 

Murdoc panicked internally. “I-uh- well, you see… I…” 

Noodle leaned against the kitchen doorway. “I really don’t want to have to force you to go to therapy.” 

“I know.”

“He’s gone.” She pointed out.

“I know.” 

“So  _ why _ ?” She was clearly upset, but it looked like she was holding back. 

“You know, you’re right. I’m going insane.” He brushed her off, trying to avoid an awkward conversation. 

She narrowed her eyes. “I know that, I know that way too well. Something’s going on here. Don’t lie to me. You’re very bad at it.” 

“I…” he trailed off, avoiding her gaze. “He won’t leave me be. I can’t get a moment’s peace anymore. He’s always following me around, doing dumb shit just to spite me.” 

Noodle thought for a moment, staring down at the ground. “As much as I’d love to believe that, I can’t trust you anymore. Especially with your recent mental instability.” 

“I see.” he replied solemnly. There was a pause in the conversation. 

Noodle turned around and went back into the kitchen. “My waffles are ready.” she mumbled. 

Murdoc glanced at 2D, who was still staring at the empty doorway. He grumbled something incomprehensible and turned to leave. 

2D followed, his expression unreadable. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10- Old Friends

There was an abrupt knocking on the door. Murdoc groaned and stood up to open it. He undid all the locks and peered outside into the bright sunlight. When he saw who was outside he immediately slammed the door shut. 

Murdoc turned to see if he could spot the band’s former singer. He wasn’t too far away, staring off into space. 

“Dents.” the raven haired man tried to get 2D’s attention. 2D gave him a questioning stare. “I need you to stay out of sight so our...  _ visitor _ doesn’t kill me.” 

Still, he was given the same look and pretty much no other response. The knocking started again, along with some “open up”s and “I know you’re in there you green piece of shit”. 

“Oh, I see how it is then.” he spoke to the singer, his voice cold. “Fine. But be warned, when we get this all sorted out, I’ll get you back.” 

Still, Stu just stared into oblivion. He didn’t seem to care anymore. 

Murdoc opened the door and was face to face with Russel, who was almost at a normal size. “Find some other place to stay. I doubt you could fit through this door anyway.”

“Where else do you suppose I stay?” Russel asked, clearly irritated. He looked tired and worn down. There were several scars along his body. He had nothing with him but his clothes and a backpack.

“Oh, I don’t know. How about anywhere else?” Murdoc retorted, ignoring the drummer’s desperation. 

“You think I have anywhere else to go?” 

“Well, the street is always an option.” 

Russel growled and pushed past the smaller man. 

“Hey-” the bassist objected. 

“Somethings wrong.” Russel narrowed his eyes, suspicious. 

“Mhm, yeah, now get out.” 

“What demonic shit have you done now?” 

“I haven’t done any yet, I’ll tell you that. It’s more like I’ve been cursed-” Murdoc admitted, mumbling the last part. “You know what? I think it’s about time you go.”

“Where’s everyone else?” Russel looked around at the room, still suspicious of Murdoc. 

“They’re both here. Upstairs.” the bassist lied, not wanting to tell the truth about 2D or Noodle. 

“So why can’t I stay?”

Murdoc opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. He glanced around the room. 2D was gone. “Fine, you can stay, but not for long.” he reluctantly agreed. 

“I don’t plan to.” Russel retorted, already walking away. 

“Good.” Murdoc huffed, watching Russel’s every move. He just hoped he hadn’t made a huge mistake. 

 

\----

_ ‘He hasn’t really changed.’  _ Russel thought to himself, navigating up the stairs to the second floor. There was a hallway with a few doors, he assumed these were the bedrooms. One door was closed, the rest were wide open. Someone probably occupied that one, he decided. 

He gently knocked on the door. After a moment there was shuffling and the door opened. Standing before him was a girl he recognized, her face familiar yet so unfamiliar. The bruise over her eye had healed, but was replaced by dark circles. Her hair was messy and ruffled, and she wore a dirty set of pajamas that were sizes too big. She stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, then she pulled him in for a hug. He hugged back, surprised at the sudden movement. Neither of the two said not a word, they just enjoyed the moment.  

“You came.” Noodle murmured. 

“Of course. I would never leave you if I could.” Russel admitted. 

“I know.” Surprisingly, Noodle was the first to pull away. She looked back up at Russel, a mixture of emotions visible on her face. She looked like she was at a loss for words. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She looked down at the carpet, quiet still. Russel was about to say something else, but she spoke first, her voice low. “Everything is wrong.” She sighed. “Come in. I don’t want anyone to interrupt us.” She moved out of the way so Russel could enter and closed the door behind them. 

The room was dimly lit with only a small lamp on. Noodle sat down on her bed, which was a mess. The entire room was a disaster. That was very unlike her, she was usually so organized. Next she pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled it’s toxic fumes. Russel wondered how he hadn’t noticed the overwhelming smell before. And Noodle smoking? That was also incredibly unlike her. Even though she was old enough now, it was still foreign to him. 

He sat down on the bed next to her. She blew out the smoke in the other direction. 

“I’ve been here in my room for the past few months. I hardly left. I do not want to talk to him.” She mumbled.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did ya come then?” Russel asked, genuinely curious. 

“I thought you would be here. You and 2D. I was wrong.” 

“2D’s not here?” 

Her expression became dark and unreadable. She looked at him, then down at the messy sheets. An uncomfortable silence gripped the air. Russel decided not to bombard her with questions and just let her speak, but the silence pressed on. He became increasingly anxious. Finally, Noodle spoke. 

“No… he is… Murdoc, he…” she stopped, trying to collect her thoughts. She took another puff of her cigarette. “The whale- It took him. I don’t think… he could have …survived… that.” She sniffled. She carelessly wiped her eyes on her sleeve. 

It was just as he had feared. He’d had a nagging feeling that something was wrong, and it turns out that feeling was right. It always was. 

He wrapped his arms around her. She didn’t object, holding her cigarette away from the bed limply as she leaned into him. Once more, not a word was spoken. What was there to be said? 

After about ten minutes, Noodle had fallen asleep. He didn’t want to disturb her, so he tried to move her without waking her. He gently unwrapped her arms from himself and laid her down on the bed. She pulled her arms closer to herself, but she did not open her eyes. She looked so pitiful, yet so peaceful. 

Now he needed his time to himself process everything. But first he needed a room to claim as his own, which shouldn’t be too hard. This house had more bedrooms than occupants. 

He stumbled into an empty room and set down his bag on the floor without much thought, and closed and locked the door behind him. There was a bed, which was oddly already made, but he didn’t pay much mind to that. He quickly laid himself down on the bed and pulled the covers over him, staring at the wall next to him. 

Some of the voices in his head were becoming active again; voices he hadn’t heard since he leapt into the sea. Usually he can keep them quiet, but in moments when his defenses are lower they come again. They’re not always bad, some are familiar and offer support. However, most of the time he just wishes he could be alone for once. The most dominant voice used to be Del, his best friend, but now he was gone. It was still rough, him not being there. At least he still had his other friends. 

This time he just wanted his peace. He told them that, hoping it didn’t sound too harsh. In response, the chatty voices slowly became quiet. 

  
  
  


The pillowcase his head rested on had become damp from tears. He wasn’t really aware that he was crying. Sometimes he would stop for a bit and start again. One thing he hated was crying, but now was an okay time. Sometimes you just have to feel. That is a part of what makes us human, after all. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there in the bed. He opened his eyes. Had he fallen asleep? He had no way of telling, but it was likely. He felt like he wasn’t alone in the room. He knew the feeling too well. Someone else, or something else, was here. If he was asleep, it had probably awoken him. 

He slowly looked around without lifting his head, surveying the surrounding room. There was nothing. Odd. He was about to close his eyes again when he saw a figure sitting on the his bed. Russel quickly sat up and stared in shock. The newcomer looked anxious, his back against the wall. Russel realized suddenly that could see the wall through him. They stared at each other for a moment. There was a strange tension in the air.

“Uh…” the newcomer panicked. “Hey… Please don’t tell him about this! He said…He… He’ll hurt me again if he finds out, and-” 

“D?” Russel interrupted. 

“…Yeah?” 

“What happened to you?” 

2D glanced downwards, unable to look Russel in the eyes. “I don’t know… It’s- It's a long story.” 

“I have time.” 

“Okay, so I was just sittin’ in the basement, because that’s all Murdoc would let me do! He only let me out to sing songs an’ sometimes because he felt like it. He didn’t really even get me food or water down there, so I had to get, uh, creative with my resources. I had to try and conserve what little I was given. And the beach was gettin’ attacked one day by those pirates. And the whale. I knew it was out to get me, but no one listened to me. Murdoc just laughed. It tried to get me once, and you saved me, remember?” 

“I remember that.” 

“Yeah, well, it came back. An’ it tried doin’ the same thing, an’ Murdoc was there on the other side of the door when the room started to fill up with water. He was trying to open the door but he couldn’t. After a while he just stopped. He was quiet even though I was callin’ out for him. And the next thing I knew I was standin’ on the beach, and there was this tall guy next to me in all black with a scythe. You know him?”

Russel didn’t expect the question, but answered anyways. “Yeah, the Reaper. He stalked me for months around ’03.” 

“Yeah, him. He was there. He told me that I, uh, didn’ have a destination? Don’ know what that means…” he paused to think. “I saw Murdoc picking up Cyborg off the ground and lifting her into this helicopter, and the island was sinkin’ so fast. I got in behind him and the ride was super long. Then we stayed in a hotel for a… about a day or two I think, while he bought a house, then we came here. He didn’t really notice me at first, but now, he, uh, after a while he did. And at first he wanted me to forgive him, but now that he can’t unsee me he hates me again.” 

“What do you mean, what you said earlier about Murdoc?” 

“What did I say again?” 

“Something about him hurting you. I need to know if I need to kick his ass.” 

“Nonono, don’t! He’ll just hurt me more. He told me not to talk to you or he’ll do something bad to me, and I don’t wanna take any risks with ‘im. He said he knew you’d kill him because of this, and didn’t want me to even go near you. I only came in here because I kinda missed you and you were asleep. I didn’ know you’d wake up…” he rambled fearfully.

“Don’t worry, ‘D. I won’t mention this to him, I know he does some fucked up stuff. But really, this is a lot to take in. I’ve had stuff like this happen to me before, but not quite like this.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come in here.” 

“No, this was bound to happen one way or another. Maybe if I didn’t have these strange abilities it wouldn’t have seen ya, but that’s not the case. We need to focus on the present, okay?” 

“O…Okay.” 

“You know, you can always talk to me and I can try to help. I’m sure I can help better than Murdoc.” 

“You definitely do. He just tells me to sod off, but I can’t!”

“You can’t?” 

“Oh, I forgot to mention this. Uh, I can’t go too far from him. If I do I just appear beside him. Unless he’s sleeping. He is right now, actually. But when he wakes up I just go right back to ‘em. I hate it.” 

“That’s strange. Really strange. That doesn’t just randomly happen, there has to be a reason. I doubt it’s because you want to be with him. Did he ever, uh, how do I say this, bind you to him? Or does he own your soul?” 

“I don’t think so. Maybe? I think I said something along the lines of the last thing you said, but I doubt that has anythin’ to do with this.” 

“What did you say?” 

“My memory is shit. Uh, I think I said something like ‘I owe you my soul’, but it’s been so long.”  

“That could be it. Could not be.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” 

There was timid knocking. They both stopped talking and stared at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Russel’s voice became quieter. “You should hide, just in case.” He stood up from the bed, the mattress springs creaked in response. He trudged over to the door and barely opened it to see who it was. Luckily, it was Noodle. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, concerned. 

“I don’t know.” Russel admitted. “It’s a lot to take in.” 

“Yeah.” Noodle agreed sadly, her gaze lowering down to the floor. “Yeah, I still can’t believe it. At least you’re here.” She looked back at him. “Do you want to talk about it more? Or do you want to be alone?” 

Russel didn’t know what to say, and quickly turned to look at 2D, who could be seen peering out from the closet. 2D caught on and nodded, then moved out of the closet and sat back down on the bed. 

“Of course you can come in.” he told her, opening the door wider so she could enter. She plopped down on Russel’s bed, not to far from 2D. Russel did the same.

“So this is the room you chose, huh?” Noodle asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah. It’s alright. I didn’t expect any spare room here to be so... nice.” Russel spoke, looking over the small room once more.

“I didn’t either. So I tidied it up in here a bit. I had a feeling you’d come. It got lonely here with only Murdoc. I just couldn’t bring myself to have many conversations with him anymore. I still can’t. Not after all of that.” Noodle admitted. 

“I know, I feel the same. He fucked up.” 

“Big time. Do you happen to know what happened to that cyborg?” she asked. It seemed like she had some sort of intention involving her copy. 

“Oh, I know where she is.” 2D said before Russel could respond. “She’s in a closet on the third floor. I found her on accident.”

Russel awkwardly told her what he had been told. “Uh, she’s in a closet on the third floor.” 

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to know. Did Murdoc tell you?” 

“Uh, Yeah.” he lied quickly, not thinking his actions through. 

“Of course he wouldn’t tell me where it is. I have some unfinished business with that thing. Thanks for telling me.” 

“She’s not active anymore.” The singer added. “She’s all broken down. It’s kinda creepy.” 

“I don’t think it’s functional anymore.” Russel told her.

“That won’t stop me.” Noodle looked dead serious as she spoke. Her face looked stripped of all emotion.

“What do you plan on doin’ to it?” Russel asked, slightly concerned. 

Her eyes narrowed and her posture became more tense. “I want to make sure it never moves again.” She spoke coldly. 

“I see. It’s probably already pretty much dead, anyways.” Russel tried very subtlety to steer her away from revenge. 

Noodle wasn’t willing to let it go. “That may be true, but I want to make sure.”

“Alright. Just don’t get hurt.” Russel gave in, knowing there would be no convincing her otherwise, but this sudden stubbornness was shocking. But after Plastic Beach and El Mañana, was it really that surprising? The girl had been through so much. 

Noodle realized Russel’s discomfort and tried to change the subject. “So, what else is going on with you? I never asked what happened to you.” 

“Shit, it was terrible.” Russel told her, remembering his own discomfort. “I washed up in North Korea. They put me on display. It was like I became a part of some sort of zoo. But that was probably the most entertainment they’ve had in forever, so after a while I went with it. Begrudgingly.” 

Noodle’s eyes widened. “Holy shit. How did you get here?” 

“I began to shrink and eventually they realized that I’m an actual human being. They let me come here. I was worried I’d be stuck there forever.” 

“I think anyone held captive in North Korea would think that. If I was there I would have kicked their asses and then get you out of there. I’m sorry, that sounds like a bad thing to go through.” Noodle put her hand on his back in a comforting manner. 

“It’s over now, and that’s all that matters now. What happened to you?” 

“Oh, I accidentally released an ancient demon from a pearl, so I tracked it down and beheaded it.” she said casually.

“Damn.” Russel mumbled out of shock.

“I figured I should be the one to clean up the mess I made, before it got worse. He wasn’t actually that hard to kill. I just snuck up behind him and chopped his head off. Then I ran from his bodyguards, found the nearest Fedex and shipped myself here.” Noodle explained, her eyes looking down as she tried to recall what all happened. 

Russel was still worried about her safety. “They still after you?” 

“I doubt it.” Noodle dismissed his concern. “I disguised myself as a geisha to get in. I brought a change of clothes with me and changed in the Fedex bathroom. The bodyguards had no idea it was me, but I kept the sword with me just in case.” 

“Did they let you ship the sword, too?” 

“No, sadly. Those cowards. They said I didn’t have a permit to ship a weapon.” 

“They have a point.” 

“Okay, so maybe they do. But I’m still bummed that I didn’t get to keep the sword.” 

  
  


 


	11. Chapter 11- Late Night Movies With A Ghost

“How long can we go on like this? Keeping everything a secret?” 2D asked, staring at seemingly nothing. 

“Not forever. These late night visits of yours just make things more risky.” Russel remarked, closing his book. 

“Well, he can’t catch me with you, but I see what you mean. The both of us are more likely to slip up.” 

“Exactly. And I don’t want him to do anything to you.” Russel paused, as if he was searching for the next thing to say. “What’s it like for you? All of this?” 

“I don’t know, really. It’s hard to describe. I just feel nothing. Not in a bad way… but not in a good way.” 2D spoke, still not making eye contact. 

“I see. Del said something similar when he was still around. I miss him.” Russel suddenly looked sorrowful, his gaze now on the soft carpet. 

“I didn’t know him very well but he seemed like a good guy. It’s a shame he’s not here anymore.” Stu attempted to comfort him.

“Yeah, at least you’re here now. I guess this is my curse.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Getting close to people, seeing them dead. It’s like everything I touch dies.” 

“That’s not true.” the singer objected. “Everything dies, sometimes just before it should. I don’t think it has anythin’ to do with you.” 

“You don’t know… death follows me everywhere. I don’t go a day without encountering some random spirit. It’s just another reminder that we’re all temporary. Even if we stay here after, we fade away eventually. And where to after that?” He seemed distressed. It sounded like that had been bothering him for years. 

“I… I don’t know. I’m sorry you feel that way. If it helps at all, you made my life better.”

“Really?” Russel asked, surprised. He looked back up at 2D. 

“Yeah. I could always just talk to you about whatever and you would listen. I liked that. I still do. You just have this kind of calm feel to you. I don’ know how to explain it.” 

“You really mean that?” 

“ ‘Course I do. I ‘ave no reason to lie to you.” 

“You sure you’re not tryn’ta just make me feel better?” His voice made him sound slightly suspicious, but it wasn’t plainly obvious. 

“Yeah. Well, I want you to feel better, but I’m not lyin’. You’re one of the only people I can talk to in the way I’d like. It’s always been that way.” 

“I just never realized you enjoyed talking to me.”  Russel looked pleasantly surprised.

“When you were in the mood to talk, yeah. I didn’ talk to you all the time cause you always looked like you wanted to be left alone, like you were sad.” 

“Shit, I never realized anyone noticed.”

“I thought it was obvious… You always seem so quiet and tired. I sometimes feel like that when I’m sad, so I figured you’re sad, too.” 

The two were silent for a moment. It was bittersweet. Russel fidgeted awkwardly, which was rather unlike him. 2D took notice. 

“You alright?” the blue haired man asked, moving closer. 

It took Russel a moment to respond. “I’m not sure.” 

“That’s okay- I feel that way too.” Another silence followed. Stu felt uncomfortable and tried to break it and perhaps lighten the mood.  “Have any movies you wanna watch? I haven’t watched any in forever.” 

“I don’t think there’s any movies in the house, but maybe we can find something on tv if you want.” Russel mumbled. 

“Okay.” 

“I don’t know where the tv remote is-” 

“I got it.” 

The tv flickered on. A man in a suit was giving a weather report. For the brief moment he was on screen, it was evident that there would be nothing but heavy rain the during coming week. The tv went to static and the channel was changed once more. Then again. Then again. 2D eventually settled on an old zombie flick, even though it was already halfway through. 

“Do you not wanna watch it from the beginning?” Russel asked. 

“I’ve seen it a few times. One of the good parts is comin’ up.”

“But I don’t know what’s happening.” 

“Oh, sorry. Basically these people are trying to survive in a zombie apocalypse. There’s a catch, though. One of the characters is already half zombie and he’s not even bothered by it, and no one else knows- Oh, this part’s great! That man’s arm gets ripped off…” 

One of the characters did, in fact, get his arm ripped off. It was quite graphic, but 2D didn’t seem phased. Russel was somewhat bothered, but didn’t show it. 

The movie lasted another forty minutes. In the end, everyone died. It was tragic, to say the least.

“The ending gets me everytime. I haven’t seen this movie in forever, too. Just makes it better.” 

“I haven’t even heard of this movie, D.” 

“Yeah it’s not very popular. I’m surprised it’s even playin’ on tv. Want to watch something else?” 2D offered. 

“Nah, I’m exhausted. It’s two in the morning.” Russel mumbled. “You can watch somethin’ if you want but I’m goin’ to bed.” 

“Alright. You sure?” 

“Yeah.” Russel pulled the covers over himself and laid down. “We can do this again tomorrow night.” 

“Okay. Sleep well.” 

Russel quickly fell asleep to the sound of the tv. 

 


	12. Video Games and Ouija Sessions

Noodle sat on her bed, playing a game on a DS she’d bought during her recent time in Japan. 2D sat down next to her and peered over her shoulder to see what she was playing. It was some kind of competitive game, one he’d never seen before. She was winning, and looked very intent on keeping it that way. From what he could tell, her score was very high, but just about everything was in Japanese. 

“You’re doin’ great. Better than I could do.” he told her, even though he knew she couldn’t hear. 

She was on the roof, sniping the other players from above. 

“Be careful, you might get-”

Suddenly, her character limply toppled over onto the ground. She groaned, then almost threw her DS out of rage. Thankfully, she did not, and begrudgingly began playing her game again. She began her new kill streak immediately. 2D quickly lost count of how many kills she had gotten. It seemed like she was taking out some of her anger on this game; it was probably a coping mechanism. The other players hardly stood a chance against Noodle. It didn’t seem fair. 

The match ended. She was in first place, and leveled up to level 51. 

The next game began soon after, and once again she quickly gained first place. However, she failed to realize that her device was low on power, and it died halfway through the match. She slammed it shut and tossed it to the other side of the bed halfheartedly. 

She sat on the edge of the bed, as if she was pouting. 

“You okay?” the ghost asked, momentarily forgetting he was a ghost.

She flinched. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Hello?” She asked, her voice stern. “Who are you?” 

“It’s me, remember?” He smiled, perking up. Had she heard him? “Can you hear me?”

“Damn, I’m going insane” She mumbled. 

“You’re not insane, I’m right here!” He tried to reassure her, his smile fading completely. 

But she didn’t even seem to hear. She began to look both confused and sad, her brows furrowing and her lips tight. He began to realize how tired she really looked; the areas under her eyes were dark and her hair was unkempt and messy, spiking out in all directions. Her eyes were dull and almost lifeless, and were suddenly watery. She shook her head and sighed. She mumbled something in Japanese that 2D didn’t quite catch.   

  
  


(Time skip) 

 

Noodle set the board down on her bed. It was quite worn and dusty. She wiped the dust off, and the engraved letters became more visible in the dim candlelight. It was a terrible idea, she knew that, but it was something. She was always told by Russel to never use a board. He told her that only evil can come out of it. She figured that not  _ every _ spirit you contact would be evil, but there is always a chance. 

She placed the planchette on the board and took a deep breath. She began to move it around in a circle. 

“Are there any spirits here with me tonight?” She asked. She stopped moving the planchette. She subconsciously held her breath. At first she thought it was her imagination, but she soon realized that the planchette was, in fact, moving. It moved upwards to the “ _ YES _ ” option and stopped. 

She felt a surge of hope, but pushed it down. She could have been talking to anyone. 

“Hello.” she greeted the unknown entity. “Are your intentions good?” she questioned just to be sure. The planchette moved slightly downwards, then moved back onto the “ _ YES _ ” option. 

She braced herself for the question. “What’s your name?” she asked, and she immediately felt anticipation. 

The board responded with “2-D”. 

“Holy  _ shit _ . 2D?” she said, pleasantly surprised. “Are you here with me in this room?” 

The piece moved to “ _ YES _ ” once again. 

“Are you-” she cut herself off. It could be a trick. “Tell me something only he would know.” 

The board spelled ‘ _ I-S-T-O-L-E-Y-O-U-R-G-A-M-E-B-O-Y _ ’

“I stole your...You what?! So that’s why it disappeared. So maybe you are him. Are you stuck here?” 

‘ _ YES _ ’

“Shit. Have you been here the entire time?” 

Again, ‘ _ YES _ ’

“Why can’t you move on?” She was very concerned. Her eyes were beginning to water.

‘ _ D-O-N-T-K-N-O-W _ ’

“You don’t know? Do you want to move on?” 

‘ _ D-O-N-T-K-N-O-W _ ’

“Do you know what’s on the other side?” 

‘ _ NO _ ’

“I’m sorry about…” she tried to find a way to phrase her thoughts. “this. It’s hard for all of us. How do you feel about this?”

‘ _ S-C-A-R-E-D _ ’

“You’re scared… what are you afraid of?” 

‘E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G’

“I’m sorry. I wish we could talk face to face. I wish I could see you again.” she sighed, sniffling. “How do you feel right now?” 

The piece was still for a moment. It eventually spelled, ‘ _ G-L-A-D _ ’. 

“Glad? It’s nice to talk to you, too. I miss you so much.” She smiled faintly. Then it dropped slightly. “Was Murdoc right? When he said you follow him around?” 

Another moment of silence. It was followed by a ‘ _ YES _ ’. 

“Can he see you?”

‘ _ YES _ ’

“What about Russel?” 

‘ _ YES’ _

“Damn... I figured that Russel would at least tell me. Do you know why he didn’t?” 

‘ _ NO _ ’

“So I’m the only one that can not see you?” 

‘ _ YES _ ’

“Huh. Can you… can you show yourself to me?” 

_ ‘T-H-I-N-K-S-O’ _

“Think so… You think so? Can you do it now?” 

There was hesitance. 

_ ‘NO’ _

“Why not?”

The house was silent. It didn’t move. Footsteps echoed down the hallway. 

“Please respond.”

“L-O-V-E-U” it spelled, then, unexpectedly, “Goodbye.”

First there was a feeling of wet, hot tears rolling down a cheek. Next came the sobbing, loud, but not too loud. Just loud enough for someone to hear. 

Russ peered into the room from the door and noticed first his daughter, then the board on the bed. He decided to ask questions later, and for now, try to comfort to the best of his ability. He pushed open the door enough for him to enter. She looked up at him, then immediately wiped her eyes with her sleeve. 

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. Do you want to talk about it?” He responded gently.  
“I was talking to him… He was here.” She gestured to the board, lying abandoned on the bed. 

“It’s okay. He’s still here.”

She took a few deep breaths. “You… You would know better than anyone else.”

He nodded solemnly. “I wasn’t supposed to let you know. As long as no one else finds out…” he sat down on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his side. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13- Summon Satan To Help Deal With Your Problems Instead Of Facing Them Like An Adult

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to fix this.” Murdoc replied, pulling out a book from under his bed. The book was large and thick. A dense layer of dust had settled over it. He began flipping through the old, yellow pages.

2D watched with mild interest, unsure what the other man was even doing. He was looking for something within those pages, but what was beyond him.

“Should be around here…” Murdoc spoke to himself, turning the pages at a slower pace. “Aha!” he exclaimed and began reading the mysterious book.

From what 2D could tell, the book had something to do with rituals and witchcraft. There were pentagram diagrams scrawled on the page with some ancient pen, and cursive writing that seemed to belong to no language he knew of.

Murdoc’s face darkened as he skimmed over the lines.

“What’s the matter?”

“Just some Satanic stuff, you wouldn't understand.” he replied almost casually.

“Satanic stuff for what?” 2D inquired, suspicious.

“That’s for you to find out!” Murdoc hummed.

“...I don’t like the sound of tha’.”

“Well, too bad. There’s nothing you can do about it.” Murdoc told him, not looking up.

“What are you doin’?”

“I told you, that’s for you to find out.” Murdoc ripped the page out of the book. He looked over it once more, then folded it neatly and shoved it in his pocket. “Alright, I need to go to the store. They... should have flowers there.”

“Flowers? For whatever Satanic bullshit you’re doin’?”

“Yep.” he slid the book back under his bed and stood up. “Flowers.”

“...Do you only need flowers?”

“From the store, yes. You’re full of questions today, aren't cha?”

“I mean, I should be allowed to be concerned.” 2D reasoned. “You’re gonna perform some satanic ritual that probably has to do with me.”

“Not everything’s about you.” Murdoc dismissed him, putting on a leather jacket.

“What else would it be about then?” the singer pressed on.

Murdoc’s patience was wearing thin. “Come on, we should go.” he muttered, shoving his wallet in his other pocket. “We’re running out of time.” It was true. They were, though the Satanist refused to say why. It was obvious at this point that he was going to do some ritual, but he denied it. It only partially had to do with the singer. It was simply a ritual that allows a person to speak with Satan. Nothing much.

He walked briskly down the stairs and out of the house. Before he could close the door, Russel approached him.

“Where are you going?” he asked suspiciously.

“Why can’t I do anything without someone questioning me?”

“You aren’t trustworthy.”

“Alright. Fine, I’ll tell you. I’m going to the store. Happy?”

Russel still seemed skeptical. “Okay then… Get some more food while you’re there, we’re out of almost everything.”  

Murdoc closed the door after a brief moment and got in the car. He glanced around and noticed suddenly that 2D wasn’t with him. One second later, he appeared in the passenger seat.

“I thought I lost you for a moment.” Murdoc told him as he searched his pockets for the car keys.

“Were you scared?” 2D asked.

“I was relieved more than anything.” Murdoc said bluntly, then started the car. “Looks familiar, eh?”

“The car?”

“Yes, the car.”

“It does. How’d you get it back?”

“Oh, I know some people. It’s been here for months now, have you never noticed it?”

“I think I did, now that you mention it, but I must have forgotten.”

They stopped at a traffic light.

2D examined the vehicle a bit more. “There’s still bullet holes everywhere. Is this even safe to drive?”

“No, it’s not, but it’s what we have. It’s not like you can get hurt.” Murdoc spoke. He looked out the window. There was a man giving him a weird look, and he realized that it looked like he was talking to himself.

“What’s wrong?”

“Someone’s starin’ at me from another car. The idiot thinks I’m talking to myself or something.”

“Well… You’ll probably never see him again.”  
“Yeah, but now someone’s seen Murdoc Niccals talking to himself at a red light.” he mumbled as they drove away.

\----

He pricked his finger, allowing a drop of blood to fall into the solution. He felt a strange tingling sensation, and the very next thing he knew he was standing in the oh so familiar underworld.

He was in a building. The roof was high up and was supported by towering beams. On the beams were torches lit with hot flames. They were the only light in the room.

A large demon paced back and forth. He seemed angry. “For the last time, I don’t want your car insurance! I don’t even have a car! How did you get this number?!” he paused, listening to what the person on the other line had to say. “At least I’m not going to have an early death! Have fun in Hell!” he swiftly hung up. It seemed he was unaware of his company until Murdoc cleared his throat.

“Oh, Mr. Niccals.” Satan sighed. “Have you come to make another deal?”

“No, I want information.”

Satan rubbed his temples. “You could have contacted any other demon, yet you choose the most overloaded for goddamn information.”

“Do you think I’m gonna ask ZoZo about bringing someone back from the dead?”

Satan considered this. “Fair point. Look, I have a meeting in five minutes, so hurry it up. What do you want to know?”

“How can I, uh- Let’s say someone died and I needed to bring the person back-”

“Is this about your friend?” Satan inquired.

“Maybe. An he’s not my friend.” Murdoc added quickly.

“Ever heard of equivalent exchange? To bring a soul back, you would need another soul.” The demon king told him. “You don’t have one, so you would need to take someone else’s.”

“So I’d need to murder someone?”

“Exactly.”

“Any specific kind of person?”

“Preferably strong, powerful souls, but any will do.” The demon replied casually. “Well, I better head off to my meeting. Best of luck to you. I look forward to what you have to offer for me.” Satan paused, briefly. “I forgot to mention this, but I’m giving you six days to complete your task if you wish to see your friend alive again. I have other things to do than wait for you.” Satan leaned closer to his guest. “Good luck, Niccals.” he said with a menacing smile.

“Wait, I have one more question!” Murdoc exclaimed.

“Spit it out already, then.”

“Why is he stuck with me?”

“It’s you. You don’t remember our deal? You specifically asked for your band to never die. Your friend did, but because of our deal his soul remains. Well, ta-ta! I’m off to my meeting. Hell can’t run itself.”

Satan disappeared, and soon everything else followed in one swift blur.

 

He opened his eyes. He was on the floor lying flat on his back. It was complete. Now he only needed to do one last ritual.

“What happened to you?” 2D asked, suspicious, and rightfully so.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Murdoc replied, not interested in explaining his plan. “Are you ever going to leave me alone? Or are you going to pester me until I’m damned to hell?” Murdoc asked.

“I dunno. It’s not like I can help it-”

“Of course you can!”

“What do you mean?”

“You can stop being such an idiot and shut your mouth for five minutes!”

“I guess I could do that.”

“I don’t think so. You couldn’t do it even when I could actually hit you, what makes you think you could do it now?”

“I…don’t have many people to talk to. Or things to talk about.”

“But you still manage to make my life hell. How exactly do you do that? I’m interested.” Murdoc spoke sarcastically, his tone mocking.

“I, uh, I dunno. I guess it’s because I’m stuck with you.” 2D responded, his voice blunt.

“You can’t even give me my space, can you?”

“I can’t!”

“For fucks sake, you can’t even go somewhere else in the house?”

“I can’t go too far, but I can-“

“Then why don’t you?”

“I don’t know! This isn’t even my fault!”

“I didn’t ask for this, either. Look, I have business to attend to.”

 


End file.
